Reckless Behaviour
by abcdeasyas123
Summary: After Afghanistan Tony shows Pepper his real self. Both oblivious to their feelings will have to understand that destiny has something unexpected for them. His Ironman persona and ego will cause fractures in their relationship but neither of them will give up, after all Tony Stark is also a human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first story so please be gentle! I wanted to develop a story that will show the progression of Pepper and Tony's relationship. This takes after Afghanistan but before Obadiah's drama. So you guys will be experiencing some Ironman 1 moment.**

 **This story goes all the way from Ironman 1 to Spiderman Homecoming and maybe if we get the trailer I could develop some Infinity War storyline (no spoilers though).**

 **There will be a few OC and Avengers coming along the story. Hope you like it, reviews are always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any lines from the movies. This is just for recreational purposes.**

CHAPTER 1

It was supposed to be a relaxing evening with wine and a long bath; little did she know it was going to be the opposite. Since young, she was always calmed and composed, not that she was a prude, but her classy and well-mannered attitude always defined who she was and that's why people have always respected her. Right now it wasn't the case.

Dancing freely and getting drunk sounded like the perfect idea for ending a hellish week at the office. Her corporate life at Stark Industries was draining her soul and she needed to be saved and rescued. Thanks to Camila and Emma, her longtime friends from college, she was now bouncing her hips side to side without caring.

"Girl you are going wild tonight! I love this new you. Surely that boss of yours keeps you busy enough to not enjoy, although he's so hot!" screamed Emma through the noisy Latin music.

"Yes, who knew you had all this Maria Conchita Alonso vibe in you; I swear to God I would have never thought that about you. Caliente!" said Camila with her sexy Latina accent and joining the pair again with three shots of tequila in her hands.

'Oh boy this will be a very funny and interesting night' Pepper thought accepting taking the drink from Camila's hand.

"Guys please, you haven't seen anything yet and do not go there he's just my boss" replied Pepper feeling so confident and swaging her hips with more force while drinking her shot.

Emma throws her a look sipping her drink, "sure thing Peps, whatever you say".

They were dancing around and drinking when a group of three handsome guys approached and started to dance with them. One of the guys was being very annoying, touchy and pushy. His hands were roaming all over Pepper's body and she had to back him off her.

"Enough! I was trying to see if you understood that I'm not interested in you grabbing my ass but clearly you don't understand and take the cue", she screamed at him with so much force that his other two friends turned around from the girls and started to hear the heated discussion.

"You were begging for it, bitch" he approached her and growled so close to her face, "don't try and act like the damsel in distress when you know you want it, all you fucking girls are the same".

He was so close to her face that she could smell the disgusting breath of alcohol the guy had. She was inebriated but now all her fun and drunkenness was wearing off and she started to be more alert to her surroundings. By now, Emma and Camila had to step in.

"Stay away from her you asshole!" said both at the same time, trying to get Pepper away from the guy.

He was kind of, well… Actually very strong and in just one swift movement he took Emma and Camila from him and went full predator mode on Pepper. He grabbed her hair by the back of her head and started to pull so strong that she was feeling dizzy. His other friends took control of the girls. It was claustrophobic and dark; nobody could see what was happening.

Whispering on her ear he said, "Now you will listen to me sweetheart, you and I we will leave this place nicely and quietly without attracting any attention and I swear I won't rape you that hard otherwise I will fuck you right outside the alley and choke you till you beg for me, is that understood?"

Emma and Camila started to cry being held by the other two guys. Frustration was building up and they were struggling to get free.

"Let my friends go and I will" she challenged him and punching him back one more time. 'What I'm doing? This guy will rape me and kill me', she thought all mortified.

The guy ran out of patience and holding her hair tight screamed, "Enough you bitch we are leaving now and I won't be nice, I will fuck you so…"

"Let her go now" a calmed voice suddenly filled the small bubble they were and the oppressive guy turned around to see who it was.

"Who the fuck are you? Do you know who I am? Do you know who are you talking with?"

"Yes, a loser who can't understand when a lady says no. Now back off or I will kill you, and trust me I do keep my promises" said the new guy so calmed and composed that it gave chills to everybody around.

Feeling all brave, he let go of Pepper's hair and swung his arm to this new mystery guy that was ruining his night. Unfortunately, he was too drunk to fight and all of a sudden he ended up all over the floor with a bleeding nose and a missing tooth.

"I won't repeat it again," said the guy grabbing his throbbing hand with the other hand in a manner of calming down the muscles, "Get the fuck out before I do something you will regret," he said directing his words to the other two guys that were holding Pepper friends.

Emma and Camila went all over Pepper and started to soothe her.

"We are so sorry Pepper, we tried but the guys were so strong and I was a little drunk, which I don't feel anymore, but I was so weak," said Emma crying along with Camila.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine. Let's just call it a night. I will go home by myself, I feel like I need to breathe and be alone for a second".

They both eyed the handsome savior and at that moment they both knew that Pepper was going to be okay and that he was going to take care of her. Reluctantly they let go of Pepper, gave her a strong hug and left.

Now it was just the two of them, and of course… Happy on the back projecting just his shadow.

Grabbing her by the hands, he turned her around and looked at her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked so softly that it was barely audible.

Still not meeting his gaze she said, "Yes, I'm fine, maybe it was my fault… I shouldn't have come here. I was supposed to stay at home and…"

"But nothing Pepper, you are allowed to have fun. Don't think for a moment that I just see you as a robot", he said sweetly and took the chance to put a hand on her cheek caressing her soft skin. "You look beautiful, like a hot mess if you ask me," he said at the end trying to light up the mood.

"It's okay Tony; I will just go home and pretend this day never happened. I feel so embarrassed", she put both of her hands in her mouth and a tear started to escape from the left eye.

Tony took both of her hands and put it down and embraced her. She put her head in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply.

"Shh Peps, it's going to be fine, you don't have to feel embarrassed. I'm here, I will always protect you. See why I don't like when you make plans without me?" he said so sweetly that Pepper's heart started to swell.

She always knew about her attraction towards her boss but of course, she would never act on those feelings. Big, big no. He was her boss and that's it, she was the assistant who will do anything he requires, even taking out the trash. That last thought hurt her a lot because she knew that he was in this same club trying to get into the pants of some other girl for the night.

It was so easy for him, being handsome, charming, successful… Who wouldn't want to end up with Tony Stark?

She was lost in her thoughts that she almost missed out the sweet nothings he was whispering in her ear.

"I promise you, Pepper, I will never let anyone touch you again. You're so precious to me", he took a step back to look her into her eyes and contemplate her beauty. He was so lost in those ocean blue eyes.

Both of them have been carrying around this tension for so long that it was becoming unbearable for him too. He knew that he had some effect on her but little she knew, one touch and she will set him on fire. He didn't know if it was love but he has never felt anything like this for anyone, so it has to be love, right?

'God, just take me out of this torture' he thought looking deeply into her eyes. They were so close that he could hear her heavy breathing and detail her beautiful freckles.

"Pepper you have no idea, I feel…" he stammered, "I feel like, God… Peps, I…" he wanted to blurt it out and kiss her but…

"Boss, I'm sorry to interrupt…" clearing his throat, "but you are not very good at disguising in public and you are starting to attract people's attention, surely we don't want to see your face on tomorrow headlines regarding this little problem, don't cha?" interrupted Happy placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Certainly, the moment was broken… 'Thanks, buddy, you fuck it up', thought Tony feeling an immense frustration and the desire to punch something. He let go of Pepper and whispered "it will be okay… Oh! And by the way, you are coming with me".

Pepper all flushed immediately replied, "No need Mr. Stark, I can call a cab and go home".

"Have you lost your mind woman? There's no way in hell I will let you go by yourself tonight… And that's the end of the discussion sweet cheeks", he winked at her and took her hand dragging her out of the crowded club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with the second chapter. I hope you guys will like it! Remember, reviews are always welcome!**

CHAPTER 2

Getting out of the club was a hazard; people started to recognize Tony and they were taking pictures of him and Pepper getting out of the club. Headlines tomorrow will go wild.

They approached the car and he opened the door for her hurrying Happy to get into the driver's seat. Getting himself seated he ordered Hogan to start driving.

"Hap, a little privacy in here?" he asked waving his hand to his chauffeur in order to get the black screen up. Tony sat back, let out a breath and looked at Pepper, who was deeply focused on her hands. Grabbing one of her hands to drag her attention, "Pep, we are okay now. You are safe" he said that for himself too. He couldn't bear seeing his assistant get hurt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry that I ruined your night, I know you had your plans and…"

"Cut it off. I didn't have plans. I was just mingling for fashion, you know me".

"Yes, but it was my fault that I got in trouble and then you came and I ruined your plans… I'm sorry Mr. Stark", she said regretting everything and looking back down one more time.

"Pepper, cut it off. I mean, about the whole 'Mr. Stark' thing. I fucking hate that and you know it" he said feeling exasperated playing out with his blue tie, "By the way, is that what you think of me? I mean I think I have changed a lot since Afghanistan. Not that I don't like women. Phew! Lordy… Just kill me if one day I stop liking women…"

Clearing her throat to get his attention back. "You were saying?" 'He can be so full of himself sometimes', she thought.

Laughing, "Right, sorry", in all seriousness now "What I was saying is that I'm not that guy anymore Pepper, I mean I'm still Tony Stark, of course, no one can take that from me", she just rolled her eyes but he continued "But I understand now. I understand the meaning of life and I don't want to waste time. Got me?"

"Okay?" she replied feeling confused.

"Okay, this is not easy but, do you want to know what kept me alive in that fucking cave?" he asked her being rhetorical.

"You Pepper, your voice… I heard you screaming my name, I don't know. At first, I thought I was going crazy but you kept me going, I was so ready to die but just thinking of you and the thought of hearing your voice one more time, made me want to stay alive and fight" he said sincerely not even thinking about everything that he was saying. 'Shit! I think I said too much', he nervously thought looking at her.

When it seemed like forever, Pepper looked back up at him, grabbed one of his hands and smiled.

"Okay, look Pepper… I don't want… Like, maybe I…" he stammered.

"Shut up Tony" at first it sounded harsh but then she looked at him sweetly in the eyes and saw his concern; she felt her heart melt right away. She kept one of his hands and said, "Thank you for telling me this, it is very sweet. I'm glad that you're back here, with us… With me". That last part was almost a whisper.

'Oh fuck I just want to ravish her inside of this car right now!' thought Tony feeling a blush crept up to his face and a tightening in his pants. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat trying to get rid of those sexy images displaying in his mind.

"I never thought you would be a corny and cheese guy Mr. Stark," she told him in a flirty way to lighten up the mood.

"Oh Ms. Potts, that's where you're wrong I'm all but that, you know I'm just trying to get to your panties, that's it… Yep" he looked at her and both started to laugh so hard.

She was happy that tonight nothing happened and that some of their sexual-loving-weird-tension had been released a little. He said too much tonight, a lot. He was very sweet when he wanted to be but she also knew that Tony was a time bomb, a very dangerous time bomb you don't want to play with. She will just have to wait for him to prove to her that he's being completely honest. But for now, she will enjoy their flirty banter they were always having.

"I know Tony; you have always aimed for that", she winked at him and turned to look out of the window into the night.

"Oh Pep, the things I would do to you…" He said jokingly but with a hungry stare directly at her legs.

The rest of the ride was in silence and Pepper ended up falling asleep on Tony's shoulder. He loved the feeling of having her all for him, he took the chance to embrace her with his left arm and stroke her hair. The black screen was still up which it gave the two of them more privacy. 'I could get used to this and more', he thought caressing her neck.

Happy pulled the car at the entrance of Stark mansion and parked the vehicle waiting for his boss instructions.

"I can take it from here pal. Get some rest" said Tony getting down of the car and pulling a very sleepy Pepper to his body without making any brusque movements so she wouldn't wake up.

"Ok boss, take care of her. See you guys first thing tomorrow morning" he replied setting everything up in the car to leave.

As soon as Tony closed the passenger door, Happy left the house. Now it was just the two of them, "Okay, should I wake her up and make her walk or just carry her? Hmm…" he murmured to himself.

"I'm too tired to walk" she said placing her head further on his shoulder and making herself comfortable, "but if you dare to touch my ass or grope me in any way, I will file a sexual harassment complaint that will hunt you forever and leave you on the streets" she threatened him in the cutest way ever.

'Please do' thought Tony. Nodding his head, he gulped down making his Adam's apple bob, "Sure Pep, I wouldn't dream of it, scouts honor".

After that small chat, he lifted her up bridal style and took her inside the house to one of the many empty bedrooms upstairs. He placed her gently on the bed, sit down next to her and kept a minute debating whether taking off her dress or leaving her to her own discomfort.

"Hey," said Tony barely above a whisper.

"Pep… Hey…" she stirred a little.

He placed his left hand on her right cheek, stroking softly with his thumb said: "hey, I need you to wake up just for a minute so you can change your clothes".

She made a weird noise and started to open her eyelids.

"I mean, I would gladly do it but I don't think you'll be happy to see me getting your clothes off".

She opened her eyes in an instant and said, "I will castrate you, Tony".

"Is that so?" he asked scowling playfully and faking hurt, "What about if I watch you taking this off, I won't even touch" he took a hold of her dress strap and gave her the sexiest look ever.

'I think I'm still drunk, I cannot be turned on by him just touching my shoulder. That's illegal' she thought feeling a warm pooling between her legs.

"I don't think you could handle all of this Mr. Stark" she didn't even have time to register what she said when the words had left her mouth already. 'CRAP!' she thought.

He started to laugh freely and Pepper, more awake now but still a little inebriated, sat up a little bit more straight on the bed and switched her position so she was beside him giving her boss the most 'if you keep laughing I'll kill you' look. He kept laughing, she was about to hit him square on the chest when he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Looking hungrily into her eyes he pulled her hard by the hand and brought her closer to him almost nose to nose.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he said very low, with a husky and sensual deep tone that left her breathless. She just kept gazing at him waiting for his next move.

"It's driving me crazy. And those fucking shoes Pepper, fuck! I can't concentrate without thinking about those damn shoes and the things I…" He took her heels and pulled her closer, to the point that their breaths became one.

"Tony…" she whispered closing her eyes and tilting her face to one side.

"Just tell me Pepper, and I will stop. I swear, but right now I can't focus; being here with you is not helping me. God!" he exclaimed frustrated.

The lustful look in his eyes was burning her. The tension between them was too much and he was exhausted of pretending. Tony brought his hand to the back of her neck and started to caress that sweet spot.

"Tony…" she breathed out.

"Tell me, baby, tell me and I will stop" he was trying so hard to convince himself that he could be able to stop. Wrong, he was not going to stop, not now.

He had her so close already, he leaned for a kiss and instead of bringing their lips together he pulled out his tongue and with the tip licked Pepper's parted waiting lips. She was so ready to go for it. It was so sensual.

Pepper was taken aback when he didn't kiss her but what he was doing with his tongue was incredible. It was so erotic. She pulled out shyly her tongue to feel the moisture and wetness of his muscle. He couldn't take it anymore and he just plunged into her mouth.

It was delicious, he was tracing her mouth with his tongue and she was doing exactly the same. The kiss was explosive, lips, teeth, tongue, everything was in there. Both were pouring everything into that kiss, they looked like a horny teenage couple making out for the first time. He bit and nibbled her upper lip and Pepper couldn't help it; a sensual moan escaped her mouth.

"Tony…" she breathed between their mouths.

"Pep, fuck… I can't… I can't anymore" he whispered between kisses "I can't control it". He kept kissing her and started to push her back down to the bed. She let him hovered her with his body. Things were escalating easily and fast but she didn't want to stop. It was a forbidden pleasure.

'What the hell are you doing?! He's your boss, have you lost your mind?' she started to freak out in her mind but at that same moment Tony was doing something incredible with his tongue that was making her legs go jelly, 'But it's oh so good, now I understand the other girls, he knows his game, hmm… '.

Tony kept kissing her while positioning between her legs, she started to pant his name but he kept silencing her with his mouth. He was devouring her. She could feel the effect she had on him because the Iron Pole was making its appearance!

"Tony…" she breathed again.

"Hmm?" he asked between kisses and licks.

"We should… Maybe, I mean… Oh…" she moaned, "I'm your…" but then again he interrupted her nibbling on her lower lip with so much force; she immediately knew there will be a bruise on her lip tomorrow morning.

"Shh, relax Pep, I want you so bad… And I think you want me too" he thrust his hips forward to grind his prominent erection right against her clothed core while closing his eyes and biting his lip. It was too much for him, he almost came when he felt the heat coming from her thong. Her dress was now above her tight leaving her lower half only protected by her lacy underwear. She could feel the warm irradiating out of his body.

Tony started to grind on her and she couldn't help but buck her hips back to him. Now they were 'dry humping' like teenagers but the sensation was incredible. He left her mouth and went to her neck, licking, kissing, nibbling and biting; it was torture. He trailed the length of her neck with wet hot kisses while moving to her right ear.

Nibbling on her earlobe he pants, "Fuck… you're so hot". Every whisper was going directly to her core. She was never a woman of climaxing by words but she was now debating that rule.

While nibbling on her ear and neck, Tony started to roam his hands down her body while her hands were busy fondling his hair. He reached the hem of her dress at the very end, which was all wrinkled by now, and started to lift it up so he could have more access to her waist.

Tony moved one of his hands, placed it on top of her thong and traced the garment with his fingers while supporting himself with his other arm alongside her head so he wouldn't crash onto her. He could feel the wetness from her pussy.

"Hmm, I knew it, babe. You are so ready for me and I have barely touched you" he whispered while looking down at her. She was breathtaking, beautiful from head to toe; her red-blonde hair was a mess, her mouth was swollen and red and her eyes were wild and barely opened due to an extensive session of pleasure. He contemplated her for a few seconds whilst his hand played with the hem of her panties. His fingers went down to the center and rubbed her still clothed pussy.

"Oh, Tony… Right there" she moaned helplessly with her eyes shut. She could feel the pool between her legs. Pepper wanted to be touched so bad.

"I know, so fucking wet" he growled and went down for a kiss.

He kept rubbing back and forth her heated core until and very smoothly, he lifted the fabric to one side and began to rub her bared pussy with his fingers. The feeling was beyond words; he kept stroking, moistening her folds and teasing her clit. At some point, he couldn't take it anymore and separated her labia with his middle finger while teasing her entrance, which was soaking wet.

He loved watching her squirm but it was becoming overwhelming for him too, 'my dick will explode, I'm pretty sure of it. I can't take it anymore' he thought. Tony pushed his finger further pumping her entrance all the way in very slowly. Both groaned at the feeling and that gave him all the green light to proceed with more.

"Pep," he said between breaths, "you are so wet. Is that all for me huh?" he asked looking at her with lust and dominance.

"Oh!" she moaned because at that moment he pushed a second finger inside of her and started to pump her fast and hard. The slick sounds of his wet fingers and pussy were filling the room.

"Sorry I didn't hear you" he withdrawn his fingers out of her and when she opened her eyes to look at him confused, he plunged them very deep inside of her again.

"I will ask again" he said looking down at her while pumping, "is that all for me?" he was curling his fingers inside of her and the pleasure was unbearable, she was about to come.

"Fuck! Yes! Tony, yes!" she screamed. Her hips began to move on her own matching his thrusts "All for you" she moaned and panted.

"Yes baby, come on… Cum for me! Fuck!" he said breathy, "I wanna fuck you so hard Pep! I cannot wait to feel myself inside of you" he whispered aggressively and kept pumping her. She was meeting his thrusts with each pump. Tony was on the verge of exploding of pleasure of just watching her come

"I'm coming Tony!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck she clutched his back. Pepper brought him closer to her chest and "Oh! Yes! Yes! Tony… God!" she screamed coming hard.

He kept pumping inside of her while she was still orgasming. Feeling her hot breath right next to his ear he whispered, "That's it, baby, let it go… So hot", he was now soothing her. She felt a smile crept onto her face and couldn't resist and kissed him.

Once their lips parted he rested his forehead against hers and looked at her sweetly and rolled to her side to give her space. Smiling he said, "I think you are the one who cannot handle all of this".

He was trying to compose himself a little bit before grabbing his member through his pants and said "Look what you made me do Ms. Potts," he kept stroking himself feeling the immense need to be inside of her.

She just smiled and was about to reply when he turned his head to face her again and pulled out his tongue and did the same flick like the first time before they kissed. Sensual and smooth. Her left hand was stroking his right cheek. He was addicted to her. Tony began to fumble with his belt and oh so slowly started to unbuckle his pants. He pushed those all the way down and his Calvin Klein boxers brief came into view.

The enormous bulge was obvious for Pepper's eyes and she couldn't help it, but her gaze went down to his dick. He knew he was very well endowed so he took the opportunity to tease her.

"Like what you see?" he asked her cockily while palming his erection through the garment. He was now facing her and began to stroke his length slowly; her eyes were glued to his crotch. 'So she's a voyeur? Interesting, I might use this for my own pleasure' he said into his mind.

"So… Tell me, Ms. Potts, will we be able to try this at my office?" he asked her while pleasuring himself through the fabric, "I have so many fantasies with you on top of my desk, maybe we should start performing those very soon".

She was so turned on that her own hands were finding her way to his glory; seeing him like this was every woman's fantasy and… 'Wait, what the fuck am I doing?' she asked herself a little freaked out. 'Office… What? What the fuck!?'

'Okay Virginia, fucking your boss in his office? Have you lost your mind!? What did I just do?' she was having an emotional breakdown inside, 'I have to get out of here! How did I end up in here, I just became another name on his list, I fucked up everything now. He is your boss and a womanizer, how Virginia? How could you be so stupid to let this happen? He just fingered me and now he is…' she looked at him.

"I have to go" she blurted out suddenly.

"Wait… What?" he asked stopping himself and looked down at her.

"Yes Tony, this was and it will be a mistake. I have to leave now" she got off the bed and started to search for her shoes.

Tony followed her, "Pepper wait! A mistake? What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked her feeling angry all of a sudden. 'What the hell just happened?'

"You don't understand Tony, you are my boss, and I'm your assistant. This is highly inappropriate, let alone unprofessional. This should have never happened. I don't know what I was thinking, I might still be drunk. Oh my God, I just became another notch on your bedpost" she said putting on her stilettos and palming her face with her hands.

"Pep, listen to me…" he reached for her hand but was cut off by her.

Avoiding his touch she interrupted him, "No, tomorrow I will hand you off my resignation letter Mr. Stark. I crossed the line and the damage is done". Her voice was full of sadness and regret; she started to walk out of the room, she needed air. 'I'm so stupid to have let him touch me. I was even encouraging! What is wrong with me! I need to get out I feel claustrophobic' she thought.

"Drop the fucking Mr. Stark act! Five minutes ago I was fingering you and if I recall you were not complaining; and what the fuck is that about 'another notch on my bedpost'? Pepper I've changed, what you want me to do? I'll do it, I swear. I've never felt like this before and you know it. Every day I look forward to being a better person and that is because of you. You have taught me the purpose of life, is that not enough for you?" he said wholeheartedly. He was letting himself open for her, "and this?" Signaling between both of them, "Was not a mistake and I don't regret it", he ranted fast approaching her. Tony was scared that she will leave him forever.

She just stood there with a blank expression.

"Please don't leave me, I beg you. Don't leave. Don't do this to me when I need you the most" he begged quietly. His heart was breaking into pieces.

"I don't know… I need to think Tony. This is too much, I don't even understand what you see in me" she said with a tear running down her face. She was very wounded and confused but she also felt heartbroken. Pepper knew she had strong feelings for her boss. It happened since day one.

"You're everything…" he let out a sigh, "really, have you seen yourself?" he asked sweetly. He wanted to try and see if she was willing to give him a chance, and of course, sex was out of the question by now.

Pepper ignored him and tried something else. "Jarvis, you there?" she asked waiting a reply from the A.I.

"For you Ms. Potts? Always" said the virtual butler with his robotic British accent. That annoyed Tony so much. 'Traitor', he thought.

"Pepper I'm trying to have a conversation here!" he told her exasperated. He was getting frustrated, first, she let him touch her, then she enjoyed watching him and now she was all freaked out and ignoring him over his fucking computer!?

"I can't right now Tony, I'm leaving. I need to think. Jarvis, please get me a cab", she demanded.

"Fuck!" he screamed, "okay, do whatever you want. Fine!" he said grabbing his hair in a frustrated motion. "Will I see you tomorrow at the office?" he hoped that at least she will show up for work tomorrow. 'How the fuck did we get this point' he thought.

"Yes Mr. Stark, first thing in the morning and once again, sorry," she said in her old self-professional manner.

"Bye Pepper, get some rest", he said defeated.

He just stood there confused and hurt. If she only knew how deep his feelings were for her. She wasn't another tramp that he was trying to fuck, she was everything. She was the reason why he was alive. 'What a fucking nightmare!' and with that, he went downstairs to his shop and said, "I need a drink".


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. I can promise that this won't happen again. I have been extremely busy with work and some stuff in my life that I needed to put in order first. But I will try and post daily or at least 4 times a week.**

 **Also thank you so much for the nice reviews and the follows. This is my very first fan fiction so I didn't expect much but you guys are amazing! Thanks for the motivation and the kind words. There are some mistakes that perhaps you will find but I promise that I'm trying my best so feel free to leave a review whenever you want. You guys make me want to work on it!**

 **This is a new and kind of a long chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Soon we will be starting to see action and more involvement of other characters. Keep up with me, you won't be disappointed!**

 **VERY SMUT.**

CHAPTER 3

He was a mess. He spent all night drinking and tinkering on his prototype suit. After getting out of that stinky cave in Afghanistan, Tony swore that Stark Industries was going to take a different turn; no more weapons manufacturing. Surely when the press conference happened and the decision was released to the public, the company lost some popularity in the market. 'How the fuck those terrorists ended up with my weapons? Still a mystery but I will find out', he thought whilst twisting one of the metal parts of the iron armor.

His chest piece was oblivious to everybody, except for Rhodey; and he intended to keep it that way. "Well, Pepper almost found out last night", he said to himself replaying the heated moment on top of the covers. Afghanistan was the worst and most fulfilling experience of his life, he learned to embrace life. Yinsen words will haunt him forever but he was thankful for that, he opened his eyes.

Life gave him a second chance and now he was back in this world for other purposes, helping others and letting himself be loved. The latter was the most complicated. He was so immersed in his thoughts when Jarvis interrupted him.

"Sir, Ms. Potts has arrived at the premises, should I lead her downstairs?" asked the A.I. always polite.

"Shit!" he came out of his reverie, "please close down all files and dim the lights, will ya buddy? I don't want to explain myself again to Pepper and somehow I think that she won't understand all of this, not after last night" he said more to himself but Jarvis quickly followed his orders. 'What the hell is she doing here? We were supposed to meet up at the office' he thought and then… "Shit! Shit! I need to hide this" he said out loud holding the empty bottle of Jack Daniels he drained all night.

"As you wish, sir; but eventually Ms. Potts will find out. She's a very intelligent woman", Tony could sense the sarcasm in his A.I. voice.

"Which side are you, traitor? And yes, give her the clear to come downstairs", he said feeling annoyed but also nervous. He was going to see her after last night fiasco. 'Uh oh', he thought.

The clicking of her heels down the steps made her presence notable for him. He went to his desk and tried to busy himself with nonexistent documents. His heart was going one hundred miles per hour when he heard the glass door open.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, here are the files that you to sign before this morning meeting", said Pepper keeping a straight face. She was dressed in a gray pencil skirt and a black blouse that matched her perfect and tall stilettos. She had legs for days.

She has been his assistant for more than five years already so he trusted her with his life when it came to paperwork, legal procedures and signatures. He knew that she wouldn't jeopardize his company. She's too loyal.

"Ms. Potts, why are you harassing me with all of these papers so early in the morning? It's not even 10:00 am" asked Tony in a playful tone while sipping his now cold coffee and stealing a glance at her legs. 'Those fucking shoes, this woman is torturing me' said his inner self.

"I'm not going to waste my time discussing this matter with you Mr. Stark; so I suggest you to stop complaining and sign the documents because we need to be at the office for the 10:30 meeting" she then aggregated, "and I don't wanna be late, so hurry up and get dressed".

He stood up from his desk and a smile crept onto his face. He looked at her, "I wouldn't dream of it Ms. Potts" he kept going and before going up the stairs he turned back and said, "Oh! Don't think I have forgotten about the little talk we are supposed to have".

"There's nothing to talk" she was feisty this morning; she didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Hmm… Feisty… I like it!" he exclaimed ascending the stairs, "you complete me honey!" he then screamed and disappeared.

'It's going to be a long day' she thought while letting out an exasperated sigh.

Forty minutes later, a very cleaned and groomed Tony came walking down the stairs; on the other hand, Pepper's face was not very friendly.

"Forty minutes Tony, forty minutes! Why you take so much time?!" she asked feeling her anger build up inside her body.

"Do you really wanna know? Well, my dear starts with me touchi…" he was interrupted by her.

"Forget it, I don't want to know!" she screamed, "You're insufferable Mr. Stark. Happy please take us to the headquarters" said Pepper looking at him one more time and walking out of the house. 'He does look hot, that son of a bitch…' said her inner self.

They arrived quickly at Stark Industries and went directly to Tony's office. He was already sitting on his couch when Pepper said, "Don't get too comfortable we have the meeting in five minutes", she started to gather all the reports and documents of the week that were indispensable for today's conference.

"Boring, boring, boring… Just kill me already, will ya?" he said playfully but also very sincere about the boredom he was feeling at the moment. 'I wonder if she's still thinking about last night'.

"Ugh!" sighing frustratedly she said, "Please behave and just be a god damn adult for once", grabbing her notes and everything she added, "let's go".

"You're killing me here woman!" he said feeling so turned on by her bossy mannerisms while leaving the office.

The meeting was about the latest technology Stark Industries was developing. It went over for around 2 hours when it became boring for Tony at some point. He didn't and doesn't understand why it takes so much time and brain for these people to build up a proper energy reactor. Thank God the meeting was adjourned and now they were walking back to his office. He needed a drink.

"FUCKING KILL ME" he exclaimed going directly to the mini bar and pouring himself a scotch on the rocks.

"Mr. Stark I don't think is appropriate to drink at this hour. Actually, It's lunchtime" she said checking her left wrist where her watch was placed.

"Please Pepper, don't give me another headache, I already have like 3. Those fuckers are so stupid, I don't even know why I'm paying them" he said gulping in one chunk the drink. "I need a massage though".

"If anyone in here has a headache, that's me. You're driving me nuts Tony!" her tiredness was showing up. She sat down on the couch next to him and pulled out her notes.

He looked at her briefly and was debating whether they should talk or not. Clearly, she was edgy and stressed today so he didn't want to overcomplicate the situation; but frustration was killing him and a frustrated Tony wasn't good for anyone. At some point the tension was unbearable and he couldn't take it anymore.

He glanced one more time and watched Pepper very concentrated scribbling in her notes. 'Be a man and speak up', he thought. In one swift move, he took out her pad and forced her to look at him.

"Explain, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Pepper irritated turning around to face him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously? Is that the question I'm getting from you?" he said feeling aggravated. The mood was changing and the playful ambiance was out of the room. He put the notes onto the coffee the table and faced her.

"I don't know Tony. I am working and you are interrupting me. What the hell do you want!?" she stood up from the couch and began pacing the length of his office.

Tony watched her closely, he decided to take no more bullshit from this matter; he then stood up and went directly to her.

"I'm tired Pepper, I'm tired of pretending. I can't stop thinking about it. You're driving me crazy!" he exclaimed but kept going, "I can't compartmentalize the way you do it. Tell me, have you thought about last night… About us?" asked Tony so softly and standing in front of her. His eyes were begging Pepper for an answer.

"There is no us, Tony," she said calmly looking directly into his beautiful brown eyes. 'Uh oh… Wrong answer' she thought.

"Fuck you!" he screamed suddenly feeling so angry but getting closer to her. She took a step back and collided with the wall, "you're fucking lying, I know it and you know it too" he kept pacing and trapped her between him and the wall. Now she was his prey.

"Why you cannot admit it?" he brought up his right arm and placed it beside her face, whispering so softly he added, "I'm different Pep, I swear. I'm not playing around with you. I'm tired of games, I'm tired of pretending, and I just wanna be yours. Please, let me in… Why are you so afraid of me?" his forehead was almost touching hers and she could feel his minty breath on her face. He palmed her face with his free hand caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Tony…" she breathed.

"I swear, I will never hurt you. You're so precious Pepper. So fucking perfect that it hurts" he was pouting his heart out for her. 'Go big or go home, that's what they say, right?' he thought, feeling a deep commotion building inside of himself.

"I'm not scared, is just… You don't like commitment Tony and eventually you will get bored. After me, it will be some random blonde, then a redhead; you will keep jumping around. Who are you trying to fool?" she said taking her eyes of his lustful and intense gaze. She felt a flush taking all over her face.

Her words hurt. 'Ouch! Does she really think that bad of me? I used to be a manwhore once but I've changed. Fuck! Why don't you believe me? Why do you think so low of me?' his mind wanted to speak up but his mouth kept shut.

"Pep…" he stated attempting to bring back those gorgeous blue eyes back to his gaze. She hasn't noticed or perhaps she was playing the fool, but his left hand was still caressing her right cheek, "I promise you, I swear to you that I'm all in. You know me, either I'm in or I'm out" he said, "please baby, give me a chance" he breathed out onto her left hear. She felt goosebumps starting to form in her body.

He came closer each time. Now they were chest to chest. It was impossible to create a barrier when he had her trapped like this.

"There's so much at risk… My job, my career, my dignity. Tony, please…" she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She closed them trying to keep them at bay but failed and one little drop rolled down her right cheek. He felt it and brushed it off with his thumb.

He gave her a kiss in the crook of her neck. It was soft and sincere. It was a sweet kiss showing his affection and tenderness. Maybe he wouldn't get another opportunity.

"Baby…" he rasped out feeling a lump forming in his throat. He hated seeing her crying. "Don't cry, everything is gonna be okay. I'm yours Pep, I'm yours; you had me since day one. I was such an idiot for not seeing it before" he moved his face again and placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, the emotions were too strong. "Please give me a chance, I won't hurt you, I won't…"

She just looked at him. Words couldn't come out of her mouth, she was so confused. Since day one, Pepper liked her boss too but that was what it was supposed to be. He is her boss and she is the assistant; they shouldn't cross that line. It could get messy but… 'Why should I punish him? I want to be happy too, I want to give us a chance. Please, Tony, don't hurt me. I won't be able to forgive you' she thought while feeling conflicted.

He was lost in her, her beauty, her wisdom, her strength; she was perfection. He closed the gap between them and kissed her very softly. He wanted her permission; not like last night when he fucked it all. He nibbled on her lower lip and she granted the access. It was all that he needed to surrender. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers; it was a battle of dominance but of course, he won, his desire was stronger.

It was an exchange of trust and understanding. He knew this meant a lot for both; it was the beginning of something extraordinary. He wouldn't make any mistakes with her, she was everything.

He was devouring her, they went on and on for a couple of minutes when breathing became a necessity and they parted.

They both panted and looked at each other. She was breathtaking, her lips swollen and red because of him and he had his hair all messed up because of her wandering hands. She gave him a lopsided smile and he couldn't resist it.

"I fucking love it. Kissing you, touching you. I wanna make you mine Pepper" he breathed while looking into her eyes with a desire out of this world. His pupils were dilated and his lower half was starting to get a mind of its own.

Pepper laughed and let her head fall to the back and hit softly the wall; that left her neck exposed to his predatory mouth. He watched her closely and began kissing her neck. He bit a spot that brought a moan from her lips and gave him the full invitation he was seeking for.

Pushing out his tongue he savored her taste. He licked her neck while kissing her. She was exquisite. He couldn't get enough. Tony started to place a path all the way up to her ear and nibbled it. "So hot…" he breathed out on her ear. He then pushed out his tongue and gave her ear a slow lick that made her toes curled.

"Tony…" she moaned one more time. She was now grabbing his head with so much force, guiding him where she wanted to be touched.

"I know baby… I know" because he knew. He knew she was ready except he didn't want to rush anything. Of course, he would love to have a quick fuck against the wall in his office but it wasn't the moment for that… 'Maybe for a blowjob?' his filthy mind and libido were taking his logic over.

He moved back to her neck and started to play with the top of her blouse. Tony decided to attack her collarbone in an attempt of reaching out those perfect and rounded breasts. He licked her path till he felt the garment beneath her blouse.

He stopped kissing her in there and went back up to her mouth while his hands were busy unbuttoning those top three buttons of her black blouse. He succeeded in the task and opened her blouse further to stick his hands inside. He cupped both of her breasts in his hands and kept kissing her. She let out a very throaty moan.

"Oh! Tony!" she was moaning his name all over and placing her hands on his back; keeping him in place.

"Fuck! I love it when you make those sounds!" he exclaimed feeling so fucking horny that his pants were about to explode. He kept cupping her front and felt her nipples harden at the touch. He kept rubbing them through her fabric until he couldn't take it anymore.

Tony pushed down the cups of her bra and palmed her rounded breasts with his hands. Her skin was so soft. He was lost in the feeling.

He rolled her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He stepped back from her mouth and descended all the way until he was now kissing the upper side of her front.

"Mmm…" he murmured savoring her taste. He licked his way and brought her right hard nipple into his mouth. 'So fucking delicious and soft' he thought.

She moaned his name again and again. He felt so powerful; having her pinned against the wall. He kept eating her right breast until her left one was begging for attention too. "So fucking delicious Pep, I love your tits" he breathed out between licks and bites.

"Tony, YES!" she screamed when she felt his teeth bit her left nipple hard.

"You like that, huh?" he kept ravaging her breast while she grabbed his hair and started to pull her closer to him. He then lapped and flicked her nipple with his tongue; it was too much and she knew it. Her hands left her hair and went directly south to his belt buckle.

She cupped him through his pants and felt his throbbing dick harden even more. She traced the length of his member with her hands and was amazed at how big he was; of course, she had seen his traits before, 'Last night?' she thought. She kept rubbing him and Tony couldn't take it anymore and left her breasts in a very abrupt movement and groaned at the sensation.

"Fuck Pepper… I'm not gonna last much if you keep doing that" he breathed out against her chest but she didn't stop the ministrations with her hands.

"That's the point, Tony… Make you cum" she whispered hotly in his ear and that was it. The hoarseness and sultriness in her voice turned him on to unspeakable levels.

He groaned and thrust his hips forward along with the movement of her hands. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he said lustfully resting his head on her shoulder whilst she kept doing amazing things with her hands. He was now thrusting his hips faster; the feeling was becoming excruciating. He wanted to come.

"We will see about that Tony," she said smiling devilish and stopping her strokes on his clothed dick. Tony was about to protest when she flipped them and pushed him against the wall. Now he was at her mercy.

He didn't know how to react; he had never seen this vixen side of Pepper. He was already feeling the precum moistening his boxer briefs. 'This is embarrassing, I feel like a schoolboy. I have fucked so many women in my life but this one is bringing me to my knees… Literally' he repeated in his mind.

Tony looked questioningly at her trying to figure out her next move. She just looked at him through her lashes and started to come down on him. 'FUCK. ME… HOLY SHIT! She's gonna blow me… Okay, that's it, Tony Stark is dead' he thought. She was already on her knees and began to play with his belt buckle. She stroked him with one hand while the other started to unbutton his pants. Pepper finally got rid of the annoying garment and pushed his slacks all the way down, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

She cooked one eyebrow and looked up at him, "Calvin Klein guy Mr. Stark?" she asked playfully while palming him through his underwear.

"What can I say Pep? They sponsor me" he winked at her but immediately closed his eyes when a wave of pleasure crashed on him. Seeing her like this, on her knees and about to suck his dick… It was too much.

Pepper kept touching him and decided to play a little bit with his patience. She placed her mouth on his erection and began to suck him through the fabric. The taste of precum in his underwear was evident. She lapped and nibbled his member. "Mmm… So tasty Mr. Stark" she said hotly against his dick.

"Yessss" he said through clenched teeth and bringing his head back against the wall. "Take it, baby, just like that" he was encouraging her to go all the way on him.

Once she got his underwear all soaked between her saliva and his precum, she pulled down the waistband and freed his bulge from the annoying piece of clothing. He was huge; the look in her eyes gave her in. Her hands were of its own volition and she started pumping him from base to tip. His dick was fully erect; it was hard as a rock but the skin was soft as velvet.

Tony let out a groan when Pepper did the unexpected; she placed her lips on his bare tip and sucked his head very softly. "Fuuuck…" he rasped out loud and automatically his hands went to her hair. 'I think I'm fucking dreaming. I cannot believe the uptight Pepper Potts is giving me a blowjob right now; I'm dreaming… Or dead' he was thinking as she sucked him fully.

She gagged when his head hit the base of her throat but that didn't stop her; she kept pumping and sucking him. The taste of his precum was delicious; it was a mixture of sweet and salty. He was now pulling her head by the hair and forced her to take more of him. Pepper relaxed her throat and let Tony fucked her mouth. His hips were bucking involuntary and the little control he had; was running out of the window.

"Fuck yes… Suck that dick babe" He said looking down. She was a hot mess, her eyes were puffy, and her mouth was glistening because of all the fluids he was segregating. He fisted her hair in his hand and held her in place; she kept on gagging each time he thrust his hips but he didn't care, it was the hottest fucking thing ever. He was now fucking her pretty little mouth and the sensation was so good. He was a talker when it came to sex so of course, he was letting out all of his filthy thoughts.

"You like that, huh?" he pushed hard into her throat and looked down at her one more time. "You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?" he retrieved and pushed in again, "My God…" he hissed, "I wanna cum in that perfect mouth of yours. Will you swallow all?"

She brought her gaze to him and kept on sucking his shaft while playing with his balls. That was all the reassurement he needed. "So good baby… Keep going" she sucked him hard on the tip and went on again.

"I'm gonna cum… Fuck" he whispered. "You're so good at this Pepper. Suck it, baby… Make me cum" he kept repeating. He did have a filthy mouth that aroused her even more. Nobody knew but she was very kinky in bed. None of his past boyfriends were able to discover the real Virginia Potts when it came to sex; they were usually very reserved so she didn't want them to get the wrong idea or see her as some kind of freak.

"Mmm…" she murmured closing her eyes and savoring his taste. The vibration was too good and now Tony was fucking her mouth merciless.

"Fuck yeah! Come on…" he breathed out, "I'm coming; I'm gonna cum Pep… Yesss…" he kept saying until there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Stark?" asked Bambi from the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but honestly I felt like there was no point in continuing a story that no one read. Although I'm gonna continue writing this fanfiction because I do want to finish the story and I want to give closure to the ones that are actually reading this.**

 **Please leave a review! It makes my day to receive those. I do honestly take my time and read them. It's always good to know what you guys think.**

 **Thank you for reading and hitting the follow square! I will keep you guys more updated. I promise. I just needed motivation. This is a new chapter and things are getting interesting between Tony and Pepper. Hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 4

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Stark?" asked Bambi from the other side.

Both Pepper and Tony halted their movements and looked at each other in shock. She released him immediately with a 'pop' and stood up and arranged her bra and blouse. Tony was still pressed against the wall figuring out what he should do. 'Should we finish or…'

He was interrupted by Pepper who was already very presentable, "don't even think about it."

"But Pep… I'm gonna get blue balls then" he whined childishly while grabbing his member with one of his hands.

"I don't care; put your pants on again. We shouldn't have done anything in the office, let alone at noon!" she exclaimed getting worried with each passing second. She was now sitting back on the couch in front of the coffee table. There was another knock.

"Mr. Stark, is it okay for me to come in?" asked Bambi one more time.

He was suffering in tucking himself back into his pants. Finally, he pulled everything up trying hard to look decent, except for the prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

"Yes Bambi, come on in" he replied from inside the office sitting behind his desk. He had to hide the obvious reason why they took so long in opening the door. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair; the graze of the clothes against his overly sensitive dick was excruciating for him, he almost came. 'Very adult of you to come in your pants, very mature Tony' he thought.

Bambi came into the room carrying a bunch of folders and papers and approached Tony's desk. "These are for you to sign Mr. Stark. The R&D Department sent me those. You might have to review them too, one of the engineers said there was an error with one of the blueprints" she said handing him the huge stack of files.

"Ugh Bambi…" he groaned, "I have to do everything in this fucking company, no offense to you Bambi." he said getting the folders and winking at her, "thank you". He was happy with her; she was his father's secretary and she always did her job, he could trust her.

"Okay Mr. Stark, if anything, I'm outside" she turned around and casting a glance at Pepper and said "excuse me" and left the office. They just smiled at her.

"Lordy" he exhaled a long breath. "Care to help me out honey?" he asked Pepper once they were alone again.

"Are you kidding me Tony?" she looked at him incredulously while standing up from the couch and leaving the office.

"What?" he asked confused. Glancing at his hand he said, "well it looks like is just you and me… Let's make it worth it".

It was already 6:40 pm when Pepper glanced at her clock, she was extremely tired but the workload she had was enough to keep her awake for 3 more days. The MIT was again asking for Tony's attendance speech; every single year they will send the invitation but as usual, Mr. Stark always ignored it. She was over some documents and noticed something strange.

"Okay, weird… We haven't sold weapons to that provider for years" she thought out loud. She was now checking the recent transactions made by Stark Industries and third parties. There was a mistake for sure because Tony would have never approved any of this; the timing, the amount, the area, everything was weird. Pepper kept thinking and gathering information when something came up to her mind…

"Obadiah" she gasped quietly.

She started to remember everything… 'Afghanistan, Tony's escape, Obadiah leading the company, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division… They have to work on that name. What am I missing here?' her thoughts were very distracting that she didn't hear or notice Tony entering the room and approaching her from behind the chair.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "are we leaving or staying here for overnight office activities?" the sarcasm was clear in his low rumble.

She jumped and turned around hitting one of Tony's knees. "Tony!" she screamed grabbing her heart in a surprise gesture, "are you crazy!? You scared me" she puffed out more calmed now that it was just him.

"Ouch Pep!" he faked hurt soothing his knee. "Let's go, Happy is waiting for us outside," he said helping her out to get out of the chair. She gathered all her stuff and left the office building with Tony.

They reached the car and Happy opened the door for them to step inside. Once they were seated Pepper drifted off and immersed herself deep in thoughts. Tony was watching her closely. 'Something is off with her. I hope she doesn't regret what happened between us, wait… Does it mean that we are together?' he thought looking outside of the window.

She was thinking about what she found out in the office; something wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of this. She didn't trust anyone at this point and Obadiah always gave her the chills. Also, there was the thing with Tony, 'I gave him a freaking head in his office! What the hell?' she thought consternated, 'Are we together? Did I agree on that?' she finally let out a puff of air and sighed tiredly looking out the window.

He turned around to look at her. Saying without taking his eyes off of her, "Hap, screen please". He signaled to his driver.

"Sure boss" replied Happy pulling the black screen up.

He was now analyzing her, waiting for her to look at him. At some point, she felt the magnetic force of his gaze and turned her head back to him.

"What is wrong Pep? You know you can tell me anything", he asked worried that she was now having second thoughts of what happened earlier between them, although they haven't cleared up what they were yet.

She smiled at him a comforting gesture but didn't say anything. She glanced at him but suddenly a wave of concern came to her and she looked away.

"Hey" he reached out for her chin and brought her eyes back to him. "I know that maybe you're confused about what happened between us earlier, but I'm not having second thoughts about it, Pepper. I'm all in and I should clarify something here" he took a deep breath and continued, "I want to be with you and just you. The question is, are you?" he asked holding his breath.

She felt her tears welling up in her eyes and felt the tenderness of his voice.

"Tony" she exhaled, there were too many feelings running through her mind.

'What am I doing?' she thought, 'he is my boss, I'm his assistant. This is wrong. I can't…'

Tony looked at her confused.

"Pep-"

"Tony, please stop" she interjected while pinching the bridge of her nose. "This was a mistake. You don't understand, my career, my reputation, my whol-" he cut her off.

"Mistake?" he asked confused. Taking a deep breath he continued, "what are you talking about Pepper?" he was getting annoyed and angry each second. "Are we gonna go through that conversation again? Because if we do, I might need a fucking drink."

He really needed a drink. A glass filled with scotch to calm his anxiety. 'I'm not gonna go through this again, fuck it'.

"How many times do I have to say that I want you? What do I have to do? Hmm?" he was already angry, "answer me, Virginia". That last one came out more loudly and demandingly than he intended.

"Tony-"

"Enough! Save your bullshit. I'm getting tired of your mind games." he exclaimed. He couldn't look at her at the moment, so he faced forward again and grabbed his collar while playing with his tie; anything to distract himself from the situation. Suddenly the black screen looked very interesting.

"What the hell!?" Pepper asked and then continued "clearly you are not putting enough head in this matter" her emotions were a turmoil and she almost cracked but she refused to let him get with it.

"Wait… of course, stupid me" she said ironically, "the great Tony Stark will just be applauded after sleeping with his assistant. That's what you attempted, right? Sleeping around with everything that moves", she said hinting sarcasm in her voice.

Annoyed by her attitude he replied "right, right. You're totally right. I was busy putting my head somewhere else", touching his chin in a thinking manner he said "oh! Now I remember; it wasn't down your throat… like a few hours ago?"

"Fuck you" she spat crossing her arms over her chest.

He let out a cynical laugh. "You wish", he then turned his head and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "You know what, Pepper? Forget it. You're probably right anyway. I might get bored of you and I'll find someone else to fuck because that's what I do, right? I'm a man whore that sleeps with everything that moves around".

She could hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice. She was regretting saying all of those things but it was the truth, he was going to get bored of her; it was a fact. Who was she kidding? He was the most desirable man in the world and she was just an average simple assistant. He could have any Victoria's Secret angel at his feet.

Neither of them spoke anymore. The rest of the journey was rode in an awkward silence. He could feel his heart breaking into pieces. He felt constricted, just like when he was back in Afghanistan. 'You're breaking my heart, Pepper' he thought in silence glancing outside of the window.

Happy pulled the car at the entrance of the mansion and brought down the black screen. "Home sweet home, boss", he said cheerily. "Ms. Potts would you like me to take you home?" he asked her looking her through the review mirror.

"Yes, Happy. I would like that" she replied with emptiness in her voice. Her eyes connected with the driver and he sensed the commotion behind her beautiful blue eyes.

Hogan stole a glance between her and his boss, and understood that something serious happened during their drive back.

Tony felt a wave of jealously hit him and said something that he might regret in the future, "please do, Hogan. I think I need the house for myself tonight, if you know what I mean; and Pepper, please clear my schedule for tomorrow, I don't feel like going to any meetings" he winked at the driver and glanced briefly at Pepper.

He knew he was behaving like a child and an asshole but he couldn't control himself. He was broken and he didn't like the way Happy was looking at Pepper. 'Well, she said that we can't be together so I'm not cheating anyone in here. No harm, no foul' he thought. He stole one more glance at Pepper and stepped out of the car.

"Ready Ms. Potts?" Happy asked while fixing his rearview mirror.

She nodded and stole a glimpse at Tony's house entrance. They both looked at each other one last time but the tinted windows distanced their glances.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I just can say that things will get hotter and better. I will try to post regularly during the week but work and life are tough. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this new chapter and soon we will be heading to interesting topics!**

 **Thanks a lot for keeping up with this. This chapter is kinda smut, just a little warning.**

CHAPTER 5

Tony stayed at the entrance of his house for another five minutes watching the Bentley disappear far in the distance. He let out a puff of air and sighed hopelessly.

'Well, I need a drink' said the non-rational part of his brain. He entered the house and was greeted by Jarvis robotic voice; he simply grunted and dismissed the A.I. for the evening. 'The last thing I need right now is Jarvis busting my balls about how many bottles of scotch my body can hold tonight'.

He went straight to the minibar located in front of piano and poured himself a glass of scotch. He drank the liquid in one gulp, not leaving a drop behind. He then proceed to refill the glass. A couple of drinks later, Tony's libido started to make its appearance. 'Fuck, I really need Pepper, oh well… Let's find some trash for the night, I really need to get laid'.

That was something Tony didn't do since he got back from Afghanistan. He needed to prove himself to Pepper; to show her that he was a changed man; or maybe that's what he thought. There was no point in holding himself back when she denied the opportunity of them being together. Tonight he was going to get drunk and fuck some random willing girl or girls; after all, he was Tony Stark, he always get the girls.

He went upstairs wobbling a little between the steps; clearly the scotch was affecting his walking. Tony hurried up and went to the bathroom to take a fast but nice shower; he wanted to be fresh for the night. Stepping inside of his walk-in closet, he started to dress. He chose black fitted dress pants with a black dress shirt and a pair of nice black loafers, 'I'm a fucking dream' he thought while looking at himself in the long mirror. He stepped out of his room and pulled out his phone to call Happy.

Thirty minutes later, Hogan pulled the car in front of the Stark mansion entrance and waited for his boss to come out. It was going to be a long night.

The club was packed with people and all the ladies were trying to get Stark's attention, it was ridiculous. This was his first night out since he got back from Afghanistan. He was met by the owner and was taken to the most private and exclusive area of the club. Once in the VIP section, Tony was greeted by three hungry girls sitting on the rounded couch waiting for him.

Smiling devilish he said, "Good evening ladies, waiting for me?"

The girls moved a little so Tony could sit in the middle of the plump couch. They were just staring at him seductively while touching themselves. He reached out for the bottle on the table and poured a drink for each of them.

Three hours later and two bottles of vodka, Tony was splayed on the couch making out heavily with one of the girls. The other two were touching him while kissing each other. It was getting out of hand but the lounge gave them all the privacy they needed.

One of the girls started to stroke him through his pants while he kept kissing the other willing lady; although the feeling of wandering hands on his dick made him break away from the kiss and moan in pleasure.

"Fuck… Baby, don't tease me" he said to the one with her hands on his crotch.

She just smiled and kept roaming her hands on his body. His dick was fully erect and he knew that he needed the release. Public sex? He fucking didn't care at this point, there was no turning back.

He signaled to both of the other girls to step aside for a moment, and motioned to the remaining one to keep her work.

"Why don't you both indulge me?" he asked huskily to the other two.

The girls started to make out and Tony couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his pants and pulled those all the way down along with his boxers. His member sprang free in front of the last girl's face. Her eyes widened by his size and she smirked licking her lips when looking up at him and said, "I bet you taste good", at the same time her hands took hold of his long and hard shaft.

Letting out a groan of desperation and sexual frustration, Tony grabbed her by the hair and guided her mouth to his very erect member. She started to kiss and lap the tip shyly and his eyes were fixated on her mouth.

"Suck me" he demanded with a deep voice while pulling her hair; he knew he was being rough but he really couldn't care less, these girls were just a bunch of whores willing to do whatever he wanted.

She started to suck him off, bobbing her head up and down. His gaze was fixated on her but suddenly a wave of pleasure made him drop his head back onto the top of the couch and close his eyes. His hold on her hair was getting stronger and he began to buck his hips against her face. Tony really wanted to get laid tonight.

"Yeah, baby. Just like that" he whispered while stealing a glance to the other girls, "All the way com- oh, fuck" he tried to say when he felt her swirl her tongue on his big shaft.

She stopped and looked at him through her fake lashes, "enjoying this, Mr. Stark?"

Suddenly, something snapped in his mind, 'Mr. Stark?' he thought, 'Pepper?'

His lustful mind began to wake up from the daze and his eyes went immediately down between his tights. The girl looked at him confused and he just motioned for her to move. Maybe he didn't explained himself good, because she climbed and straddled him whilst pulling her thong aside.

"I said move not climb onto me" he said through clenched teeth. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her roughly to the side falling down on the couch. Tony stood up fixing his pants and glanced at the girl one last time saying, "For the record, do not ever call me Mr. Stark again, okay sweetheart?"

She looked at him confused and asked feeling insulted, "Are you not going to fuck me!?"

Tony Stark never said 'no' to a girl so she felt pretty much outraged by the situation. He was a much known playboy and she knew that he has done countless of women.

"Not this time, not ever, but maybe they will" he signaled to the other girls whom were already going oral on the other end of the couch. He pulled out his phone and texted Happy to pick him up, he really needed to get out of there; he really fucked it up this time.

The drive home was filled with an awkward silence and Tony was grateful for that; he just sat there glancing outside of the window. His mind was focused on Pepper; all the things they have done, how she warmed his heart, how beautiful she looked when she frowned at him through those beautiful ocean-blue eyes. He knew what happened today at the club was a mistake and it was better if she never finds out, it will crush her.

He wasn't the same, he knew that. The old, playboy Tony Stark wasn't him anymore. 'So, why the fuck did I go to that club and got a head from those whores!?' he asked himself feeling a sudden anger rising up in his body.

The car stopped in front of the house entrance, "Here we are, boss".

He came back from his not-so-daydream and said "Thanks Happy, go and take the day off tomorrow. I'll drive myself, one day won't kill me".

Both exchanged their goodbyes and Tony entered the mansion. He didn't remember that Jarvis was offline for the rest of the evening, so he didn't bother in saying anything; it was already late in the morning and he was passing out from exhaustion.

He reached his bedroom door and in one swift move, he dropped himself onto the bed. He took off all his clothes and went naked beneath the sheets. He didn't care, he was going to sleep naked and eventually tiredness won the game.

The next morning, Pepper arrived at the Stark mansion earlier than intended. She frowned when she opened the door and wasn't greeted by the clever A.I. It was 7:00 am and that meant Tony was downstairs tinkering. She didn't want to deal with him yet, so she went around the coffee table and sat down on the couch to get some notes and documents reviewed.

One hour and a half later, she was done with every file and she decided to head downstairs to make sure his boss was ready for the day. Walking down the steps she couldn't hear a soul, which was very strange. She tried to punched the code but the foggy glass doors were not opening; she couldn't see the inside of the workshop, 'Weird' she thought.

"Mr. Stark?" she called his name while going up again and to make sure he was at home. No answer. "Mr. Stark!?" she asked more loudly this time to not avail.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought. "Jarvis, you there?" she tried on last time without succeeding.

She looked around the house and it was quieter than normal. She glanced at the top of the stairs and decided to go to his room. She was starting to get anxious and sad. 'Please let him be good, please God', her mind was going back to the day when he was abducted by those terrorists.

Her high heels clicking the floor were the only sound heard inside the big house. She reached the door of his bedroom and saw that it was slightly ajar opened. She pushed the door quietly and her heart flipped of joy when she saw him sleeping under the covers.

He looked so peaceful. She approached the corner of the bed and sat down at the end of it. She just stayed there watching him sleep; he was alive and he was home; he was safe. After a few minutes of contemplating his beautiful sleeping form, she scooped closer to him and nudged softly on his shoulder while calling his name.

"Mr. Stark" she said quietly.

"Mr. Stark" she repeated again whilst touching his shoulder softly. Nothing. She sighed frustrated and nudged him one last time.

"Tony" she whispered closer to his ear and that seemed to do the trick. He stirred and mumble some words.

"Tony, wake up. Come on" she said louder because she knew he was starting wake up. "Come on, don't be lazy".

"Pep" he whispered hoarsely. His sleeping voice making its appearance. He opened both eyes and looked around but his eyes immediately focused on the woman in front of him.

"Tony, we have to leave the house soon. I call Happy but for some reason his phone is not working" she said while standing up and trying to pull the covers off his body.

"Yeah, that's because I gave him the day o-" he was interrupted by Pepper pulling the covers off his body.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and dropped the sheets to cover her eyes from his naked and very hard form. He started to laugh out loud about the funny situation.

"Come on, Pepper. Nothing you haven't seen before" he replied and glanced down at his very erect member. "You should be flattered. He usually reacts that way when you're around".

She couldn't believe him, making jokes about this. "What the hell, Tony!? Please cover up!" she exclaimed feeling aggravated. 'So unprofessional', she thought, but then she noticed the big blue thing that was lighting inside his chest? 'What the hell is that?!' she thought alarmed.

He looked around the floor and saw his boxers thrown at the other end of his bedroom; he stood up and went to pull those up his body. He turned around feeling a little bit more decent but not missing the disappointed look on Pepper's face.

She was looking at him intently, trying to understand the piece that was installed in his chest but the wrinkled state of his clothes distracted her more; that's when she noticed the faint red lipstick stain appearing on the front of his boxers. She shook her head disapprovingly, she really felt stupid. Last night she spent the whole evening thinking about them, thinking about giving them a chance because they both deserved it. 'Once a playboy, you will always be' she thought quietly feeling tears swelling up in her eyes.

Tony confused asked, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

Pepper glanced at him with her puffy eyes and said, "Please Tony, don't take me for a fool. At least you took out the trash before I came here, for that I'll thank you", she let out a shaky breath. It was too much, her heart felt constricted, he was crushing her.

Tony looked around disorientated and… "Fuck", he thought out loud.

"Pepper, I swear to you, is not what you think" he said desperately. 'I'm so fucking stupid, that bitch covered me in her gross trashy red lipstick, fuck!' he mentally slapped himself. He hurried inside his walk-in closet and threw the dirty boxers into a trash can he had in there and dressed himself with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

He ran outside to his bedroom again and found Pepper fixing the bed and ready to leave. He walked up to her. "Please, listen to me. Nothing happened. Pepper, please" he reached out for her arm but she swatted his hand.

She laughed sarcastically and turned around to face him, "Oh Tony, just when I thought you've changed. Silly me, right?" she said feeling her eyes started to sting. She really wanted to cry but she couldn't. Not in front of him, she had to be strong.

"I'm begging you, please listen to me" he begged her and reached out for both of her arms, he couldn't lose her. It was breaking his heart seeing her like this. He hated himself.

"Don't touch me" she spat but was trapped by his arms forcing her to turn around. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was stronger.

"Then stop for one fucking second and listen to me!" he screamed at her trying to make her stop. She kept trying to free herself from his grip. He retained her movements and pulled her closer to him; but what he didn't know, is that he was hurting her.

"Stop it, Tony!" she screamed in pain. "You're hurting me, Tony!" that last part came out more strangled than she thought.

He froze and let her go. He was petrified, he hurt her, again. 'What the fuck is my problem?'. His gaze went directly to the floor, he couldn't look at her. Embarrassment was written all over his face.

He glanced at her hands and saw faint red marks around her wrist. The guilt was overwhelming and tears began to form in his eyes. He just physically hurt the woman he loves. 'I do love her' he thought.

Deafening silence fell between them and neither was capable to look at each other. There were too many unspoken feelings. "I'm sorry, Virginia", he used her first name to make her understand he meant it. "I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have reacted that way" he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Pepper couldn't look at him, not because of what he just did but for the fact that he had slept with another woman. It hurt, when he grabbed her forcefully but it hurt more knowing that some girl spent the night here with him. 'I was willing to make this work out, but guess I was wrong'.

He catch her glance and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. His heart breaking into pieces.

"I know you don't believe me but I didn't sleep with anyone. I swear, I-" he choked.

"I-I want you, Virginia, just you" he looked at her sincerely trying to pour his heart without saying the three words he feared the most.

"Save it, Mr. Stark. I don't care about your personal life, I'm your assistant and you're my boss, what you do in your free time doesn't concern me, at all" she managed to say without breaking and bringing back the professional barrier between them. She had to; it was the only way to protect herself.

He was beyond pissed when he heard his last name coming out of her mouth. It sounded wrong and like an insult.

"Drop the Mr. Stark act" he spat angrily, "I won't ask nicely next time" he said coldly and looking directly into her eyes.

"What? You're going to hit me? Like you almost did?" she said back. It was a lie, she knew he grabbed her arms more forceful than intended but he will never hurt her in that way and she knew it.

Tony's eyes widened at her last statement. 'Did she really think I was going to hit her? I would never hit a woman, let alone Pepper' he thought. He was wounded, very insulted by her last remark. He opened his mouth but words didn't seem to come out.

"Cat got your tongue? Save it, I don't care" she aggregated.

Now it was his turn to be upset about the whole situation. 'Okay, I shouldn't have gone out yesterday but she said we were not together so technically I didn't cheat her. And I fucking rejected the opportunity of amazing sex with three beautiful and willing women' he thought filling the anger taking control of his mind.

"You know what? Fuck it! I told you I didn't sleep with anyone and it's the truth. If you want to believe it, great but if you don't, I couldn't care less. I was too tired to give a damn if I had clothes on or not for sleeping. Oh! And you said it yourself yesterday sweetheart, we are not together so if I stick my dick inside other girl's mouth, it's my fucking problem, are we clea-"

He was interrupted by a hard slap on his left cheek. "Fuck you, Tony!", Pepper exclaimed. Tears were rolling down her face. She couldn't look at him anymore. 'How could you? After all these years'.

She looked at him one more time and brushed the tears away with the pads of her fingers. She gulped down the lump that has formed in her throat and straightened her pencil skirt with her hands. Professional Pepper was back. "Once you're ready I will meet you downstairs, Mr. Stark" and with that, she left his room.

He flinched when he heard her call him 'Mr. Stark' again. It was driving him crazy. He really fucked up everything at this point. 'I need to win her trust back or I will lose her forever. No more fuck ups Tony, time to grow up' and with that he went inside the bathroom to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY THE DELAY, GUYS! I've been crazy busy and writing a lot. This is one is not my only baby; I have other interesting stories coming along. I really thank you all for your beautiful and encouraging reviews, especially to Yoshipotts and Ally Downey. I will try to update as soon as I can sometime this week, it could be tomorrow or the day after, who knows? The good thing is that I'm hyped about this story.**

 **Thank you guys! And again I do not own any of the characters (I wish).**

CHAPTER 6

The day seemed to be slower than usual. Tony and Pepper weren't talking at all and she was doing a great job avoiding him like the plague. She was typing in her computer when all of a sudden she received a text message from her dear friend Emma.

 _Stop working so hard Pepper, I know you are but don't roll your eyes at me. Come and visit me tonight. There's so much I need to tell you!_

She smiled for the first time during the day. She stopped working and relaxed on the chair while replying to Emma.

 _You are a creep! I will, wait for me around 8. I'm still at the office finishing some drafts._

She looked around her desk and started to gather her things; it was a little bit of a mess but she had a busy day so she didn't have the time to fix it properly, 'Tomorrow I'll do it' she thought. Pepper stood up from the chair and walked around her desk heading to the office door; she clicked the lights off and stepped out to the main hall.

The hallway seemed ghosted out and it was noticed that everybody was done for the day but her attention went directly to the faint light popping from under his boss office door; he was still in the premises. She sighed tiredly and moved her feet in that direction.

Good thing is that after their fight in the morning, both of them decided to go separately to the office, he drove his car and she drove hers. It was the wise option after everything that has happened.

She didn't bother to knock on the door because she knew he was inside. She opened it very slowly and stopped in her tracks. Tony's back was facing her and she could see his shoulders shaking. She focused on him and his figure, he was standing in front of the big window with his arms crossed over his chest and was shaking slightly. He was crying or that's what she thought.

She pushed herself inside of the big office and after one minute of contemplating in what to do, she cleared her throat.

"I'm leaving. Will that be all, Mr. Stark?' she asked tentatively. Part of her was suffering of seeing him like that.

He breathed through his watery nose and turned around to look at her. She looked beautiful, she always did. 'God, I missed seeing her beautiful eyes' he thought. He brushed some dried tears over his eyes with his sleeve and gave her a shy smile.

"That will be all, Ms. Potts. Have a good evening" he said while sticking his hands inside of his pants pockets. He kept gazing at her with a pleading look.

She smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Have a good evening too", and with that she left the office. He was left alone, again.

Pepper drove directly to Emma's house after leaving the Stark Industries premises. It was a long drive back, given the fact the company headquarters were a little too far away from her friend's house located in Pacific Palisades.

One hour later she found herself in the front of the entrance of her friend's house, she barely knocked onto the surface when the door swung open and a very excited Emma was revealed.

"My girl!" Emma exclaimed smiling widely and embracing Pepper into a big hug. "It's so good to see you again, come on in!", she motioned her to go inside the house.

"Likewise Emma, I really missed you" said Pepper wholeheartedly.

"Come on, sit down, I've already opened the bottle of wine, so you'll be having at least one glass with me" she eyed Pepper carefully and when she saw the reluctance on her face, she aggregated, "And I will not take no for an answer".

After a couple of glasses of wine and some food, both of them were already immersed in deep conversational topics.

"So tell me Peps, who's the lucky guy? That overly sexy boss of yours?" she asked her friend curiously.

Pepper choked on her wine and some of the red liquid dripped over chin, "What?" she asked between coughs. "There's nothing going on between Tony and me".

"Oh, so now you guys are on first name basis, interesting…" Emma said eyeing her friend carefully, she knew Pepper was lying. She was a bad liar, she always have been.

"I mean, Mr. Stark, but you- kno- I… What-" she kept stuttering her words; she knew she was in the spotlight.

"My sweet Pepper, I know you guys have something going on, just spill the beans" she demanded playfully.

"There's nothing to tell Em, we are not meant for each other and he clearly hasn't changed" she said feeling a sudden wave of sadness overwhelming her emotions. "He's just the same playboy, as always".

Emma looked at her knowing it was not true, there was something going on but they were too stubborn to see it. Tony clearly loved her, she remembered the way he looked at her that night at the club, the way he protected her, the way he touched her and the way he took care of her. They just needed to talk and say it for once and for all.

"Pep" she whispered, "You know I love you, right?" she kept going, "But sometimes you're a pain in the ass; he really cares about you, I know he behaves like child sometimes but I think he's scared of pouring out his heart, fearing the rejection from the woman he lo… cares the most. Have you thought about that?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't think so. You wanna know what he did last night?" she asked her friend feeling irritated out of a sudden. Emma shook her head in a negative manner and motioned for Pepper to continue.

"Well, let's just say that his boxers were stained with red lipstick all over the front… And don't even ask me how I saw that, I just did".

"Pep-" she got interrupted by her friend's rant.

"And you know what? This morning I was going to say yes, that I wanted to be with him, that I really wanted to try it out, for me, for him, for us… But it seemed like he had other plans or someone else in mind. He didn't wait one day, Emma, one day. How can I trust someone like that?" she asked feeling tears strolling down her cheeks.

Emma felt a wave of anger and disappointment towards Tony, 'No one messes up with my girl, even if he's a fine piece of meat, I don't care' she said to herself.

"Look, Pep. I know what he did was really fucked up but you guys should talk about it eventually. Give yourself time; stop being miserable over him, and honestly, if he can't see that and wants to go back to his old self, let him be. You'll find someone worth your time" she said but kept going, "I really see future between you too but both of you really need to stick your heads out of your asses!" she finished trying to be a little playful.

"I don't know Em, I cannot go again through the pain I went when he was kidnapped, it really broke my heart, I thought I was never going to see him again…"she sighed frustrated and after a long pause she continued changing the mood. "But enough of me, what about you? What's he's name again?" Asked Pepper, trying to divert their previous topic.

Emma let out a laugh and said, "You, my friend, are very sneaky…" she waved with her hands and continued speaking, "Michael Fanelly, a real gentleman on the streets and a tiger on the sheets" she moaned the last part playfully making Pepper shift uncomfortably on the couch but in a funny manner. "By the way, he has this friend… He's delicious and I might have shown him a picture of you; he's very intrigued in meeting you" she paused and continued, "Yes, I'm guilty of charge".

"WHAT!?" asked Virginia feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Please tell me you DID NOT do it."

Emma just nodded her head and tried to hide her laugh behind her almost empty glass of wine, "Pep, you are a very desirable woman, look at those legs, girl!" she teased her. "Please, just meet him; he's a sweetheart and also a very hardworking guy. He's the CEO of a very successful marketing group; trust me when I say this… He's the whole package" she said wiggling her brows at her.

Pepper just buried her face in her hands and sighed exasperatedly, "I can't believe you did that!" she screamed.

Emma just kept laughing and teasing at her friend. 'Oh, she will love this one, sexy piece of ass' she thought deviously.

They kept talking for a couple of more hours when Pepper glanced down at her watch and noticed it was already getting late, so she he stood up from the couch and gave her friend a warm hug, promising her to see each other more often. She left the house and jumped in her; the drive home was m in complete silence; too many conflicted thoughts running through her mind.

Simultaneously during the night, Tony needing a distraction from her, spent the whole evening downstairs at the shop tinkering on his iron suit. He was finally done with the first real prototype and was excited to try it out. After running some tests in the middle of the platform placed in his workshop, he decided to take the suit out for a test drive. "J, light it up, please".

His iron suit started to show the electronic display in front of his eyes. "Alright, bring the thrust capacity at 2.5% and do a check on control surfaces", he said while lifting himself off the ground inside the suit. "How's the weather, pal? Never mind, let's go for a ride" he said more to himself.

"Sir, I highly recommend for you t-", Jarvis was interrupted by his creator voice.

"Jarvis, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk" and with that he launched himself out of the workshop at full speed.

At first, he wobbled a little and was struggling to keep himself horizontal, after all he was flying up in the air; but after a few minutes of deep concentration, Tony found the stability he was looking.

"WOAH!" he screamed in excitement looking down and contemplating the city. The view was breathtaking and the buildings were getting smaller and smaller. He flew around the coast, probing out some spins and turns.

Out of a sudden he asked his I.A., "What's the SR-71's record?"

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000, sir. However I would advice-"

"Records are meant to be broken!" he began flying vertically all the way up. "C'MON!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Sir, there is a potential fatal build up of ice ocu-"

"Shut up, Jarvis! Keep going!" he kept going higher and higher.

"Sii…ir", Jarvis voice was breaking through the speakers and his screen went black, causing the suit to shut down and stopped in the middle of the air.

"Uh oh… J? Jarvis?" he asked scared, "JARVIS!" he screamed the last part.

He began to descend really fast with the suit offline and his heart started to beat furiously. 'Okay, I'm gonna fucking die!' he thought when he felt a wave of panic overwhelm his body. "Jarvis!" nothing, "JARVIS!", and with that the A.I. came back into life and rebooted the whole system.

"Come on, J! We gotta break the ice" he said demandingly while falling down without control. "Deploy flaps". When it seemed he was going to hit the ground, the whole suit roared back online and Tony was able to control it and swerved a bunch of cars coming his way.

"YEAH!" he screamed through excitement and nervousness. After a few minutes flying normally he decided to head back to the house.

"I'm thinking icing is the probable factor" he spoke to his A.I.

"A very astute observation, sir. Perhaps if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the exo systems" replied Jarvis with a hint of sass in his robotic voice.

Tony just smiled and continued flying back home.

Once he was back into his safe cave, he had all of his bots reunited in the middle to help him out to detach the suit from his body. "Ouch! That hurts, be more gentle" he motioned to Dummy. Ten minutes later he got freed from the prototype, 'Man, I really need to improve this detachment process' he thought while walking around massaging his legs and crotch.

"Hey J, I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands, so keep all of this on my private server, got it?" he said leaving the workshop and going up his room.

"Will do, sir" replied the artificial butler. And with that all lights went out for the day.

When Pepper arrived next morning to the inventor's mansion, she was greeted by a very awaken and polished Tony Stark. He was already dressed in a navy suit with a white shirt underneath the layers and a red wine colored tie, he looked delicious. 'Something is off' she thought.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts" he said cheerily while holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He eyed her carefully from head to toes.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark. I will say I'm very surprised to find you like this…" she motioned with her hands signaling his whole self.

"Why, thank you" he smiled at her flashing his perfect teeth. "It's always good being ogled by you, my dear. It flatters me, a lot" he finished winking at her.

Rolling her eyes she said, "It wasn't a compliment, Mr. Stark".

Happy was already outside waiting for them when they went out from the house; after everything that has happened between them, they knew how to behave professionally during working hours. The driver opened the door for them and hopped inside the Bentley, driving to the Stark Industries premises.

The day was going smooth and strangely productive for Tony. He attended three meetings without falling asleep or complaining, and Pepper was thankful for that. She knew her boss was up for something, she sensed it but as long as he was behaving, she didn't care.

A couple hours later, it was time for them to leave the office but Pepper kept herself busy dealing with the planning for the Firefighters Benefit Dance. The event has been stressing her out the past 6 months; location, the press media, the funding organization and Tony Stark's appearance. When it came to events or business gatherings, her boss was a completely pain in the ass. She knew Obadiah asked him to lay low for a few months while the board directors decided what was best for the company but she really needed Tony to attend to this one.

Finishing with her files, Pepper stepped out of her workplace making her way to her boss office carrying a pile of papers for him to sign. 'Let's begin with the mission impossible' she thought defeated knowing very well how her boss will react.

Walking through the empty hallway of the Stark's office, her phone started to buzz displaying an unknown number on her screen. She crunched her face trying to remember the digits but nothing came to mind. Slowing down her pace, she reached for her phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" she said with a hint of confusion.

"Is this Virginia Potts?" asked the other voice through the speakers.

"Yes? I'm sorry, and you are?" Pepper was definitely in disadvantage but recognized a male tone. 'Definitely a guy, but who?'

Letting out a nervous laugh, the other caller replied, "I'm sorry, Virginia. We haven't been introduced yet but I'm Michael's friend. I met Emma a couple of weeks ago and well… She mentioned you several times and I got intrigued", clearing his throat he continued, "So, she gave me your number and here I am."

"She did WHAT?" she angrily asked. Pepper went quiet for a couple of minutes trying to digest the whole information. 'Don't be a bitch, Virginia, it's not his fault. I will kill Emma for this but okay, calm down and don't be rude to him' she internally said to herself.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry, I'm here, I was just… never mind. What is your name again?"

"I'm Paul, Paul Baumann. Pleased to meet you, although I wish it could have been under different circumstances" he laughed and resumed, "Guess it's my fault, I'm not a very patient man, Virginia", he joked.

Pepper smiled at what he said and relaxed more into the call, "It's okay Paul, nice to meet you too". She went silent because she didn't know what to say to someone she hasn't even met. She was about to hang up when Paul interrupted her again and swirled the conversation to a different topic.

Tony was inside of his office playing with his nano ball when he started to hear a voice in the lobby. Of course, being curious about whom it was he stepped out quietly of his room and navigated through the lobby to get a better earshot; that's when he heard her beautiful voice. He leaned his body against the wall and watched her talk freely over the phone.

He smiled listening to her playful banter, 'It must be her friends, telling her to stop working too much and meet for a girl's night. I should give her a day off, she deserves it' he thought. He was looking at her concentrated and focused in every trait of her body and being, of course he lusted her, 'who didn't?' but he also loved her, she was the epitome of perfection. Everything about her was flawless, she was a strong independent woman, fearless, professional, dedicated, beautiful, shy, beyond smart and sexy… and she was driving him crazy.

The genius kept listening to her melodious voice when something made him snap out of his loving trance.

'Dinner tonight? I'll see you later, PAUL!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?' his eyes widened while his mind kept processing the information. His tempter rose up when he heard her giggling on the background. 'Who the fuck is Paul? That's it! Enough of this bullshit'.

Approaching and clearing his throat he spoke, "Well, well, well… how nice of you, Miss Potts. Using the phone while working? Not professional and very distracting. Don't you have work to do?"

Pepper jumped startled when she heard his annoying boss voice and said through the speakers, "I'll talk to you later, Paul" and with that she hung up the call.

"What the hell, Tony!?" she exclaimed feeling anger rising up her body.

"I'm sorry. Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked mischievously and irritated.

"I am. I was on my way to your office when I received the call. I don't understand what the problem is. I mainly use this". Pepper lifted her phone to his face while saying, "for work purposes."

He stood there glancing angrily at her. His eyes were burning holes inside her deep blue ocean orbs. A couple of seconds of staring at each other he cleared his throat and stepped closer.

"My workplace is not a dating playground, Ms. Potts, and I will not accept any unprofessional behavior" he hissed.

She stepped closer and said, "Is that the problem? Me, getting a date? Did I hurt your feelings, Mr. Stark? Is that what this is about?"

Tony's eyes went instantly black while displaying a cynical smile, "Not at all, what you do with your personal life doesn't concern me, but when my workplace is being used as a whoring out playground, it do-"

Pepper's hand flew directly to his cheek, silencing him of what he was saying. He just chuckle and brought his hand to the side to his face trying to sooth the sting her palm has caused.

"How dare you?" Pepper asked him. It was more rhetorical than intended. She felt really insulted and hurt.

They kept staring at each other for a few seconds until Pepper moved out of his way. Tony knew the huge mistake he just made; he literally referred to her as a whore. The genius knew it wasn't true but the thought of seeing her with another man was unbearable for him. His anger won the game and he was a selfish bastard.

"Pepper, I'm sorry", he said while chasing her down the halls with long strides.

Pepper didn't answer she just kept moving faster and entered his office to leave the documents for him to sign. She was turning around to leave the office when she felt his hand tug at her waist.

"Don't touch me" she spat.

"I didn't mean it and you know it. Honey, please…" he begged, "I'm sorry, Pepper. Belie-"

"Save it, I'm tired of your bullshit, Mr. Stark", Pepper said.

She went back to the oh-so-professional Virginia Potts, pulling herself out of his touch she moved and walked through the two big doors. Before she left she aggregated, "By the way, tomorrow at 7:00pm is the Firefighters Benefit Dance. Happy will pick you up at 6:45pm, be ready. Have a good evening, Mr. Stark".

Tony gazed at the floor feeling guilty and stood there in the middle of his office processing everything that just had happened. He definitely won't be having a good evening, at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, people! This chapter is very smutty so if you feel offended please don't read it or jump the smut parts (but you should, is hot, hot!). We are getting more background into the story and the drama is intensifying.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it and remember to hit the review button, reviews are always welcome!**

CHAPTER 7

It was pointless for Tony to try and distract himself from where his mind was wandering. He kept thinking about Pepper all day, he knew he fucked it up big time but he was a jealous guy and he was completely in love with Virginia Potts. Love makes you do stupid stuff.

Pepper arrived at the restaurant five minutes later than scheduled, she was never late but her nerves were getting the worst out of her. She straightened her dress and walked inside the place. Much to his displease, they agreed to meet up at the Crustacean restaurant in Beverly Hills at 8 o'clock that evening. She glanced around the whole dining area and couldn't spot Paul anywhere; she was starting to freak out. 'This is why I don't like blind dates! I'm gonna kill Emma' she said internally. Pepper kept looking around for him but gave up; she started to turn around towards the door when a strong arm pulled her back.

"Don't go, please" said the mysterious voice.

She turned around and her eyes widened. It was Paul, and 'Oh Lord, he's gorgeous' she thought. She kept analyzing him; Paul was about 6'3'', strong build but not so buff, dark hair and the most beautiful gray eyes she has ever seen. He was incredibly hot and was dressed to impress with a black suit, white shirt, brown shoes and no tie. The top two buttons of his shirt were open, giving him a more casual look.

"I saw you looking for me but people were impeding walk around and get to you" he said extending his hand to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you, Virginia, I'm Paul", he said flashing a warm smile.

She took his hand and shook it, "Virginia Potts, pleased to meet you".

After exchanging their names and a small chat, Paul led them back to his table. He was being a total gentleman, guiding her with his hand on her back without attempting anything inappropriate. They approached the table and he pushed the chair out for Pepper to sit down.

Once they were all settled in the table, Paul asked, "Tell me, Virginia. How come you're still single? A fascinating and beautiful woman like you." He licked his lips and watched her intently.

Pepper blushed and glanced up at him through her lashes. Her deep blue ocean eyes connecting with his warming gray ones.

When she was about to speak a waiter approached their table and greeted them. She thanked to the stars. "Sir, Madame, good evening, my name is Michael and I'll be assisting you tonight" he handed them the menus and started to talk about the best selection of wines. After a couple of minutes discussing which one to get, Paul decided and the waiter excused himself from the table to get the drinks.

"So Virginia, tell-" Paul was interrupted.

"Pepper" she breathed out.

He looked over at Pepper with a confused expression. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Call me Pepper, Paul. Virginia is too formal and makes me feel old" she said smiling.

"Okay, Pepper" he said testing the name on his tongue. "I like it, it suits you. I gotta say I didn't expect you to accept my invitation and good thing you did because dining alone doesn't sound much fun" he said showing a lopsided smile. Michael, the waiter arrived with their drinks and proceeded to take their order.

Sipping her wine, "I'm glad I got the call, you know? Lately, work has been very stressful for me" she confessed.

"I'm glad I did too" he laughed clinking their glasses together. "I'm pretty sure you are a very busy woman, being the assistant of one of the top billionaires in the world must be exhausting and quite impressive".

"You have no idea. There's always something to do but I love my job, and I like buying busy" Pepper said.

"Well, I hope you don't get _that_ busy because I do wanna see you again. If not, I'll personally talk to your boss" he said winking one of his eyes trying to flirt with her.

Pepper laughed, "Oh! Good luck with that".

"What? You don't believe me? I could even punch him if you want me to" he said jokingly.

She choked on her wine and covered it with a cough. "Please don't, he's just a stubborn person, lately he has been more relax". 'Bullshit, Virginia, and you know it. Tony will go crazy if something like that happens. Oh God, in what did I get myself into?'

"I can be more stubborn than him, Pepper. Even worse when I know that he's getting in between of what I want" he gazed at her eyes. His big hypnotizing eyes burning her own.

Virginia watched him intently and felt a chill run through her spine, not of fear but of arousal. 'Virginia, you just met the guy! Is it getting hot in here?' she thought.

She really didn't know what to respond to him and played it cool with a small smile. Her cheeks were flushed and her body temperature rising up. "So, Paul" she said changing the subject, "What do you do? What is your passion? Because it seems that you already know me too well. Credits to Emma, though."

He laughed loud and began to blush. He was a natural tanned guy but his cheeks were displaying a rosy pink shade. "I know, but please don't think that I'm some kind of creep. When Emma mentioned you I just couldn't help it and asked her more about you. What can I say? I have a weakness for ambitious, smart, goal orientated and extremely beautiful women" he paused earning a smile from Pepper and continued, "As of what I do? I own an extremely successful marketing firm; I don't like to brag about it but I did work hard for it. I'm the CEO and we currently finished setting up a deal with Intel Corp. for a digital advertising campaign. We are developing a whole new concept so this week I'll be having a lot of people running around the office but it's good to be busy" he said looking at her.

Pepper was really impressed. 'He really seems genuine and a badass. He's really passionate about his career. Well, he's the CEO so he's already successful' she thought while smiling at him.

The food came by and they spent the next our eating and sharing stories about their time in college. Pepper was actually having a good time, at the beginning of the night she felt uneasy and nervous but after getting to know Paul better, she really felt comfortable and confident. She was having a good time almost done with her food when suddenly her phone went off and a text message displayed on the screen.

It was a message from her annoying boss.

 _Ms. Potts, please clear my entire schedule for tomorrow. I won't be attending the office or any other activities; I have some stuff to take care. Hope you are enjoying your dinner._

She rolled her eyes and disposed the phone inside of her bag. 'GREAT! FANTASTIC. Just what I needed it' her internal self said.

Pepper knew Tony was behaving like this because she agreed to come out here tonight. He really knew how to push her buttons and change her mood. She breathed out a long intake of air and tried to clear her head and mind from his self-absorbing-overly-ridiculous boss; she was going to enjoy the rest of the damn dinner.

Paul was watching her reaction intently and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" she breathed, "Just a message from work, nothing to worry about" she glanced back at him.

He studied her face carefully and asked, "Are you sure? Is there something I can help with?"

Pepper laughed, "It's okay, Paul. I can handle it but thanks… for being so sweet and supportive."

"Anything", he said giving her a big grin. "You know, tomorrow I have this event that I really don't wanna go by myself and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. I prefer being distracted by you than mingling around with posh people."

"Oh, really?" she faked surprise, "I would love to join you, Paul, but tomorrow I have a charity gala as well, and I really cannot miss it. I even have to drag my impossible boss to it."

Paul furrowing his bro asked, "Charity you said? This is a funny coincidence, by any chance your gala will be held at the Disney Concert Hall?"

"Yes…" she said widening her eyes. "How do yo-" she was cut off by him.

"Because I'm attending to that one too, I'm one of the benefactors."

They both looked at each other and erupted in laughter.

"A beautiful coincidence" said Paul. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Pepper."

"I think so."

"Oh! And you owe me a dance, okay?" he asked her through his beautiful gray eyes.

She beamed a lopsided smile while taking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was about to speak when the waiter approached the table again with the tab. Michael thanked them and proceeded to leave the table. Pepper reached out for the bill and was about to open the bill when Paul retrieved it from her hands. She complained with a soft whine.

"Please, don't even think about it, it's on me, tomorrow you'll pay me with the dance" he said winking his eye.

Pepper silently nodded her head and didn't argue about it. She knew how to behave when a man proposes to pay the bill. At least she tried, right?

Once the tab was paid, Pepper and Paul stepped outside of the restaurant waiting for their cars to arrive. They kept chatting for a while when the valet pulled Pepper's car in front of the sidewalk.

"Well… This is me" she signaled toward her car, "Thank you so much for tonight. I really enjoyed it, Paul."

"Nonsense, Pepper, it was my pleasure. Let me know when you get home safely and I'll see you tomorrow then" he said enveloping her in a tight hug and kissing her on the cheek.

Blushing she replied, "Will do, have a good night!"

Once in her car, she turned on the radio and listened to the music bearing through the speakers. She had an amazing night and nothing was going to change that.

The next morning, Tony was already in his gym, training boxing hitting one of the dummy punch bags. He was pluming the whole thing without mercy. Being shirtless was a very good idea because the line of sweat that was spreading on his back was too suffocating to have it covered up by a shirt. His muscles flexing with each punch and his bad temper only growing more and more.

He spent the whole night up tinkering in his suit prototype until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to visit the gym for a rough boxing session. His mind kept traveling to Pepper's date, how had she reacted? Did she like it? Did she have a good time? Who the fuck is Paul? That last thought brought a sudden rage inside of him and the poor sturdy bag was being punished by merciless blows.

Pepper was looking around the house for Tony until Jarvis interjected informing her boss whereabouts. Rolling her eyes, she moved towards the gym.

The loud music coming from inside the gym was unbearable for her ears so she did what she always do, turned off the music. She didn't even pay to Tony's shirtless back.

As soon as the music stopped, Tony turned around and let out a groan of frustration stopping his workout. "Do not turn off my music, woman!"

"You may not know, Mr. Stark, but there's people tha-" she couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes drifted directly to his very almost naked form. He was just wearing a pair of joggers, which were already hanging low on his hips, displaying his black Calvin's and his very sexy V line.

Pepper was sizing him up and down and Tony couldn't help it and gave her one of his infamous smirks. He looked at her smugly and started to walk towards her. Pepper's heart was beating furiously and she hated herself for being so weak when he was around. She was hypnotized by his beautiful form when something caught her attention and made her snap out of her reverie.

"What the fuck is that, Tony!?" she asked alarmed watching the piece of metal stuck in the middle of his chest. It was also glowing. She was really freaking out.

Tony glanced down at his arc reactor and simply shrugged his shoulders. Pepper was motionless; she couldn't stop seeing the artifact. It seemed deep inside his chest. That must have hurt a lot.

Without knowing, silent tears began streaming down her cheeks. He was tortured, the pain must have been unbearable, and what did they do to Tony? "Oh my God!" she choked on her breath and her hands tried to cover the gasp. The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

Tony didn't have time to process what was happening and in one swift move, he enveloped her in a tight hug. He was angry at her. He couldn't believe she went out on a date last night but seeing her like this, so fragile and concerned for him, made his heart bounce up and down. One of his hands was caressing her back in a soothing manner while the other was cradling her head placing it in the crook of his neck.

"Shush, Pep… it's okay" he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Baby, please. Don't cry, I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm here with you" he couldn't see her like this; he was on the verge of crying. Tony Stark worst weakness: Pepper Potts crying.

She continued to sob helplessly in his neck holding onto him for dear life. Tony kissed the top of her head and held her close to him. He kept reassuring her that everything was okay. After a couple of minutes, her sobbing stopped and only the sniffs coming from her nose were heard.

Still embracing, Pepper looked up at him through red and puffy eyes. She looked more beautiful than ever. He was pretty sure he heart stopped when those big blue eyes locked with his own brown orbits. 'God, I love her' his mind kept repeating.

Tony's hand was caressing her cheek. "Pep, listen to me… I'm fine, I'm here, I'm more alive than ever, and you know why?" she shook her head, "Because of you, Virginia. You kept me going" he pleaded her. "After I was kidnapped I had an impromptu surgery. A man named Yinsen saved my life implanting this" he motioned to his arc reactor. "When we were ambushed, I left the hum-vee trying to find a secure spot to cover my ass but a missile exploded next to me and the shrapnel of it got inside of my body. That's why I have this in my chest. This piece works as an electromagnet, keeping the metal away from my heart" he explained. "Pep, the things they did to me in that cave…" he shook his head trying to regain the focus. "I was ready to die; I felt like it, there was no purpose of living. Nobody knew where I was and the thought of not seeing you again was painfully excruciating. They wanted me to build a Jericho but I refused, so they did what they did… they tortured me. That's when I heard your voice, screaming for me, not giving up on me and I knew I had to get out of there" he breathed out.

He placed his forehead against hers and continued, "You kept me going till the end, Pep. You gave me strength and hope… you're the reason why I'm alive. You make me be a better man. You own me, Virginia, I'm completely yours" he gaze at her, "I'm yours".

Tears were once again streaming down her face and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. He was pouring everything into the kiss. It was desperate and messy. Pepper felt his tongue begging for entrance and she granted him. Their tongues were battling for dominance and their breaths mingled into one. He had his hands roaming all over her body while her hands clutched his bare back. She moaned in pleasure, when she felt him stick out his tongue and lick her lips breaking their saliva thread.

He nibbled on her lower lip one more time breaking the intimate contact of their mouths. The only sounds heard were his and Pepper's ragged breath. Both of their lips were swollen and painfully red.

"I cannot function without you. I need-I… Pep, I-" he tried to spill the words but he choked on his own breath, scared of rejection.

She nodded her head in understanding and placed her index finger on his lips in a shushing manner. Pepper smiled and looked at him sincerely. "I was so scared of losing you, Tony, and seeing this" she softly touched the metal piece, "Only fueled my fears" she said caressing the area between the arc reactor and his skin.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, beautiful" he pecked her lips and tenderly disentangled himself from her.

"I will go upstairs and grab a quick shower so we can leave soon" he left the gym room and hurried to his bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, a freshly-groomed-delicious-looking Tony Stark descended the stairs. Pepper gathered her stuff and soon both of them were on their way to Stark Enterprises. The ride to the office was made in a soothing silence.

Pepper and Tony didn't see each other for the rest of the day. It was a busy day and tonight they were attending the Firefighters Family Fund Gala, so everything had to be done by 4:00 o'clock. The afternoon went by quickly and she let Tony know that she was leaving the headquarters to get ready for tonight's event. The genius didn't feel like staying any longer so he called Happy and asked him to pick him up. One hour later he was at the mansion.

He went downstairs to his workshop and tinkered for a while without noticing the time. He turned the TV on and glanced at the digital clock of the news and noticed his lateness, again. Whatever, he was going to be fashionably late, as usual. People will have to wait for Tony Stark, not the other way around. He was holding his mask plate in front of his face while glancing at the TV. "J, let's make this a masterpiece. Use the gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" said the A.I. "Shall I render using proposed specifications?"

"Thrill me". He dropped the face plate onto his work desk and glanced back at the TV hearing the newswoman voice: _Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society-_

"Render complete" Jarvis interrupted.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think" said Tony eyeing the color of his prototype.

"What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet" replied the sassy A.I.

"Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there" he was carefully eyeing the design. He wanted something out of the ordinary.

"Yes, because that will help you keep a low profile". Sometimes he was amazed at his own creation. Each passing day the A.I. was getting more sassy and sarcastic than ever. "The render is complete, sir"

Tony eyed the render one last time and smile. He was a fucking genius. "I like it. Fabricate it, paint it."

"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours" said Jarvis.

"Don't wait up for me, honey" he joked and hurried upstairs to get ready for the night. 'Pepper's is going to kill me.'

Being the eccentric and unique individual he is, Tony Stark arrived at the Disney Concert Hall flashing his silver Audi R8. The noise of tires stretching on the asphalt got the attention of everyone at the red carpet. It didn't take longer from the reporters and girls to approach the billionaire.

"Tony!" girls were all over him in an instant. "Over here, Tony."

One of the girls invaded his very personal space and grabbed his arm. "Don't remember me, handsome?" she asked seductively.

"Sure, don't" yanking his arm out of her grasp, he kept moving fast until reaching the ball room doors.

Once inside he felt safe and comfortable. He approached the bar and ordered a scotch. "Give me a scotch, make it double. I'm starving" he placed a 50 dollar bill inside the tip jar. The bartender smiled and handed him the drink.

Tony leaned back onto the bar and eyed the room carefully from end to end; he was trying to find his Pepper. 'I bet she looks beautiful'. He was taking a sip from his drink when he spotted her talking to an old couple. He saw the red strands of her hair loose around her back and shoulders and noticed the beautiful blue backless dress she was wearing, she looked like a goddess; his goddess. He was about to go when a random guy interrupted him.

"Mr. Stark?" said the man.

"Yeah?" he asked confused. 'Who is this guy?'

The man stuck out his hand and presented himself. "Agent Coulson."

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah… The guy from-" he got interrupted.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" said Coulson smiling while shaking the other man's hand.

Tony let out a puff of breath and sighed contently. "God, you need a new name for that".

"Yes, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There are still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be an important factor with these things. Let's just put something on the books. How abou-" he tried to continue but the genius interrupted him.

"Tell you what. You're right, this is not the time but let me get to my assistant and we'll make a date. Deal?" he said nonchalantly and shaking the man's hand one last time. His gazed was fixed on his beautiful assistant. The dress looked divine on her. The things he wanted to do to her. Just the thought of it was enough to give him a painful erection.

He left Agent Coulson back at the bar and moved through the crowd trying to reach for his assistant. Just when he was about to get her, he saw a man pulling her towards the dance floor holding her body closely to his.

Tony's blood boiled to the point he almost crushed the glass of scotch in his hand. He watched the couple intently. They were dancing too close and the guy's hand was placed very low on her back, almost touching her ass! He didn't like it, not one bit. 'Where this fucker came from?'

He couldn't stop watching them. He saw how Pepper felt comfortable in the man's embrace; she knew the person. 'Maybe… no, it can't be'. His eyes widened in shock when the random man whispered intimately in her ear and made her blush. She kept laughing and enjoying the dance without knowing her boss was gazing at them.

Pepper and Paul swayed slowly to the music not caring about the other people in the room. Her mind was playing tricks on her and felt conflicted between this incredible-handsome man and his anxious-irritating-loving boss. Of course, Tony was the center of her universe and existence but he also has hurt her, plenty of times. She knew they were meant to be together, however, their love story was getting more and more complicated. One day they were happy and loving but the next day he was doing something stupid and pushing them apart. On the other hand, she knew it was hurried from her to be reacting this way towards a guy she just met, but she saw something in him that gave her the impulse of pursuing more, he was intriguing and intelligent, handsome and tall, ambitious and a gentleman, driven and passionate.

'What a mess I have in my head' she thought. 'Fuck it, I will just enjoy the night ahead. After all, is better to leave things with Tony as they are. He didn't even want to see or talk to me all day and he even didn't show up to the event. Classy act of Tony Stark.'

Paul spun Pepper for a twist and was going to hold her again when a pair of arms appeared from behind Pepper's form and secured her around the waist.

"Got her!" Tony exclaimed bringing Pepper close to his chest. His front was pressed against her back and his hands were holding her around the waist; possessively. "Might this dance, Ms. Potts." He said quickly not giving room for interjections, his gaze locking with Paul's eyes.

Paul understood and nodded his head. Behaving like the gentleman he was, he extended his hand out for Tony's to shake. "Paul Baumann". He didn't like the stunt Virginia's boss was pulling here but he let it go, he was not going to cause a public scene.

Tony sized him up and down and let out a snort. 'This guy is a fucking joke'. He grabbed the man's hand firmly and shook it with dominance. "Tony Stark, as you may already know" he said smugly and pulling Pepper close to his side. "If you excuse us...", he said dismissing the attractive dark haired man.

Before he left the room, Paul glanced back at Pepper and smiled affectionately, mouthing _I'll see you soon._ She saw him leave the room and turned her head back at her boss. She had an _I-will-kill you_ expression.

Tony didn't give her the chance to protest and brought her to a secluded dark area of the dance floor, giving them privacy. He pulled her waist and began to sway. Pepper couldn't take the bullshit anymore and pushed him away from her.

"Before you even start, who the fuck do you think you are?" she exclaimed angrily at him. She couldn't believe what he just did. Typical of him.

"Who the fuck I am? Who the fuck was that? Paul Baumann, is that a joke?"

"First of all, you show up late and then you have the nerve to interrupt the lovely dance I was having with my friend?" she was on the verge of killing him.

"Friend? Please, Virginia, don't take me for stupid. I know exactly what the fucker intentions are."

"And what are those? Please, enlighten me!" she pushed him again, and this time way much more forceful than the first one.

"What? Are you that naïve?" he let out a cynical laugh. "I thought you were more smart than that, Virginia… or maybe I'm mistaken and you just wanna whore yourself out to that idi-"

SLAP! Another SLAP!

"How dare you!?" she was going to slap him one last time when his hand came up and grabbed her wrist stopping her from hitting his face again. He took a hold of her other hand and backed her up to the nearest wall. They were behind the stage and out of prying eyes; the small area was dark but they could still see each other's reactions.

Tony had her trapped between him and the wall. He stepped closer to her molding his body against hers. "Knock it off!" he screamed. "You won't hit me again, enough!"

"Let me go, asshole!" she kept struggling but it was to not avail.

"I'm sick of this, what part of you're mine you don't understand, huh? Tell me!" his breath inches away from her face. Their eyes were fixated and she saw the lust in his brown ones. "Maybe I have to remind you who you belong to."

She looked at him furiously and getting somewhat turned on about the situation. What the hell was happening? "Go and fuck yourself, Anthony… No wait, you know what? Go and find one of those willing whores that love to fuck so much and take her to bed. That's what you like, right? Stupid brainless women ready to give themselves to y-"

She couldn't finish the sentence because one more time, Tony Stark has kissed her. It was different this time, he was being possessive and aggressive and she could feel the effect she had on him through his pants.

He pinned both of her hands on top of her head and ground his hips against hers. "I don't want you to fucking see any other man" he breathed out in between kisses. "You're mine, fucking mine!"

He was kissing her full force, tongue, teeth, lips, everything. He was nibbling and biting, the feeling was exquisite, and Pepper couldn't deny it anymore. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She knew that after this, things were going to be awkward between them, but she wanted to forget, at least for one night.

She pushed her tongue forcefully and swirled it with his own, their make out session was getting heated each passing second. He moved from her mouth to her ear, nibbled it and then continue the trail down her neck. Tony was assaulting her neck without mercy, he wanted to mark her.

"You will not be touched by no one but me, do you understand?" he asked her between licks and kisses.

She couldn't reply. Pepper tried to open her mouth but the only thing that came out was a throaty moan. Tony was so turned on; his erection was now pressed directly on her waist. He kept thrusting his hips at her trying to get some sort of friction.

"Answer me!" he let her hands free and took a fist of her hair pulling her head back. He was trying to prove a point. Pepper was beyond aroused, this dark side of him intrigued her. The dampness between her legs was getting out of control. Pepper was sure that there was a trail of her fluids down her legs.

Pepper didn't answer, and Tony became more possessive pulling her hair harder. "Yes, Tony! Yes!", she moaned.

"I know you love this, don't you?" he kept licking her cleavage and in one swift move, he pushed one of her legs around his waist. He had her trapped. "Being fucked against a wall. You're soaking wet, baby. All for me. I wanna eat you first and then fuck you hard." His hands were now kneading her ass and he was squeezing each cheek.

"Oh God, Tony! Please" she was losing control. She needed him. Her hands went to the front of his pants and began to rub him. Tony couldn't help it and a moan escaped his mouth. His hips were thrusting against her wandering hands.

"Fuck yes… don't stop, babe" He closed his eyes and kept humping his hips against her hands while one his hands pulled her dress up and sneaked inside. He almost came when he felt the wetness of her legs on his fingers. "Such a bad girl, you're dripping for me. Fuck, Pepper" He pushed her thong aside and assaulted her pussy and clit with his very skilled and thick fingers.

"Right there…" she moaned shamelessly. "Fuck, Tony, give it to me, please."

He kept rubbing her and pushed his middle finger inside of her. She was tight and hot and Tony couldn't control it anymore, he had to be inside of her now.

"What do you want, hmm?" he asked her while looking at her closed eyes and opened mouth. "Look at me, what do you want?"

She glanced at him through hooded eyes and let out a raspy moan. "You… Oh!". He now added a second finger and was pumping inside of her rapidly.

"Tell me, Virginia" he silently stated and stopped pumping his fingers. She looked at him incredulously and tried to grind her hips at his fingers.

"No, tell me what you want or will stop" he pumped again but stopped after a fraction of a second. "Tell me" he hissed through his teeth watching her eyes intently.

"Your cock, Tony! Your cock! Fuck me hard. I need you!" she screamed in pleasure and feeling her climax close.

"Shush, keep it down, Virginia. No one would like to see the uptight Pepper Potts being fucked against a wall" he smirked and pumped faster feeling her orgasm building up. A few more strokes and pumps, and she came hard. He covered her moans and screams of pleasure with his other hand. He didn't want to have an audience, he just needed to fuck her.

Tony pushed his fingers out of her and licked the juices off. "So tasty… open up" he motioned his fingers in front of her mouth and pushed them forward. "Taste yourself, so fucking good, right?".

She licked the juices from his fingers and moaned at his words, he was a filthy bastard when it came to sex. She kept the pace of her hands at the front of his pants and unbuckled his belt moving the zipper down. In one swift move, Tony had his pants and boxers around his knees. She licked her lips and looked down at his big and very member.

Tony knew what she wanted to do but there was no way he was holding it any longer, he needed to be inside of her. "I know you want to suck me dry, babe, but I want to fuck you already" he said smugly and sexily. "Next time I will fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, because I love it when I gag you with it and… Fuck", he said rolling his eyes in pleasure feeling her fingers wrapped around his dick.

Pepper pumped him three more times until Tony stopped her and placed his cock at her soaking entrance. He teased her while grinding his erection against her wetness. He kept doing that for a couple of seconds until Pepper grabbed him with her hand and guided him inside of her.

"Fuck, Pep… so tight" he breathed out.

"Oh, Tony…" she moaned closing her eyes and leaning her head back at the wall. Tony took this as an opportunity and assaulted her neck.

Tony started pumping slowly at first, letting Pepper get used to his size. 'I'm rather big, I know it. God's gift'. A couple of thrusts later, Pepper relaxed and moved her hips matching his own.

He was now fucking her roughly keeping her on site. "You like this, huh? Being fucked by me" he whispered hotly, "Roughly… feeling my big hard cock inside of you."

His hips were pumping in and out and he could feel her climax coming close. "I wanna make you come all over my cock, beautiful". He went deeper hurrying up the pace. "So tight and wet, fuck… You're mine now, all mine" he moved his head and kissed her. His tongue doing exactly was his cock was doing inside of her.

Pepper couldn't take it anymore and stopped the kiss. "I'm gonna come! Right there, Tony… Oh! Yes!" she kept moaning and it only worked as a fuel for Tony, who was now fucking her senseless. She let out one more screaming and felt her orgasm hit her hard.

Tony felt her walls clench around his member and the pressure was exquisite. "Yes, Pepper, fuck yes!" he moaned fiercely against her skin. He sped up the pace and felt her hands clench at his back.

"Give it to me, Tony. Cum for me…" she breathed.

"Fuck…", he felt his balls tensed up and knew what was coming. "I'll pull out… where do you want it? Where do you want my come?" he asked her intensely.

He didn't have the time to continue with his words when Pepper pulled away from him and got on her knees in front of him. She engulfed him with her warm mouth and began to suck him violently. "Oh baby, yes. Just like that… I'm gonna cum" he kept repeating while fucking her mouth. Sweat was trickling on his brow and he knew the ending was close.

One last suck and he came hard. "Fuck yes! Ugh… come one, babe, eat it. Clean it all" he moaned having one of his hands fisting her hair in a tight bun. Pepper licked him off and cleaned every trail of come from his cock. She looked up at him through her big lashes. The sight was unbearable for Tony, he was having the woman of his dreams kneeled before him with his dick inside of her mouth. 'I fucking love her'.

After tucking himself back into his pants, Tony helped Pepper get up from the floor. He was now being tender with his actions. He pushed her dress down and helped her to get decent again. They both looked at each other and he could hear the wheels turning up in Virginia's mind, before she had the time to say something, he closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly. He could still taste himself on her lips, but he didn't care, Tony wanted to ease her mind and reassure her that she was not another notch on his bedpost. She was everything.

Tony didn't imagine his first time with Pepper this way, but the bottled-up emotions and feelings, made them explode and collide in this private and secluded little world of them. They broke the kiss and he pecked her one more time and placed his forehead against hers closing his eyes, "I don't regret it, Virginia. I loved every second of it and I'm sorry for being a little bit rough but the thought of you with another man is… I ca-" he choked on his words, "I can't, I can't accept it. Forgive me for being a selfish bastard but you're all that I want". He stepped away from her and looked intently at her eyes. There was a turmoil going on in those big blue orbs, but he didn't want to pressure her. Tony fixed his hair and tie one more time and guided her back into the main room.


End file.
